Fushi no Uta
by the-key-of-the-twilight
Summary: It has been a year since Shuurei last returned to Kiyou and when she finally does return, she is flooded with problems from the approaching issue of marriage to the newly discovered mass murderer who desires to kill the Emperor. [postseries]
1. Prologue

**Saiunkoku Monogatari: Fushi no Uta**

By the-key-of-the-twilight

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Saiunkoku Monogatari or anything else from that masterpiece. I only own the characters in this stories that are originally mine and do not appear in the series.

**A/N: **My first Saiunkoku Monogatari fanfic so I hope all of you enjoy! I've watched the entire first season of this wonderful anime, but I have only read summaries up to episode nine of the second season. Thus, my knowledge of this series may have flaws in which may occur in the occurrence of events or the appearance of characters in this story. Nevertheless, I hope all my readers will enjoy this story. Thank you.

* * *

**Prologue:**

The clash of blades echoed throughout the midnight summer sky. Seconds later, the sound of impalement and an agonized scream.

"Get him!" someone shouted from a distance. More men appeared out of nowhere and surrounded a character covered in a long hooded cloak. The figure shrouded in mystery brought up his bloody blade and scanned his surroundings, desperately trying to find a way to escape. But when he realized there was no means of flight, he glared back at the men and without another thought, charged at them.

One by one, the men fell as the merciless sword pierced their flesh and left them lying on the ground like broken dolls. The character laughed in a wild tone and clutched his stolen object close to his chest.

"The… Emperor… will punish… you," a man whispered with his dying breath.

"The Emperor…" the killer laughed and spat on his face. "I could care less…" He brought up his blade towards the sky and watched as the glistening moonlight reflected off his blade. "This… is to the Emperor! I say, down with the Emperor! And down with all the self-seeking bastards that support him while we, the poor, rot in hell!" He laughed again like a mad man with a ravenous look in his eyes. "The Emperor will die and we, the poverty-stricken people, shall bring them down…"

He turned and brought his blade down to the ground. He glanced at the dead bodies around him and imagined the Emperor bloody and helpless on the ground. The murderer sneered and walked down the empty streets of Kiyou as the moon cast his silhouette on the desolate buildings. And on the path that he walked, red spider lilies danced with the wind like wild men and reflected the glistening moonlight.

There was a rumor that red spider lilies lined the path to someone who would never be seen again. Was it the next victim these flowers would lead to, or were these lilies carving a path of death and impending doom? To many, it is still unclear.

However, this character thought he knew the answer and strode upon the path of death with brilliant confidence, underneath the midnight summer sky.

* * *

**A/N: **This prologue was actually much shorter than I had wanted it to be. I find that flowers are important in Saiunkoku as peonies symbolize Ryuuki and irises symbolize trust. I brought in the spider lilies as a symbol and I guess they will be important later in the story. I also found that they bloom in the summer, in which is why I repeated "the midnight summer sky" twice. This prologue is very vague and I wanted it to be that way. I hope that it catches at least a few people's interest and comments and critique are gladly welcomed! 


	2. Chapter 1: To Move a Mountain

**Saiunkoku Monogatari: Fushi no Uta**

By the-key-of-the-twilight

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari or its characters and probably never will. I also do not own the proverb that names this chapter. I think the wording's a little off since I remember this from a long time ago, but I think it's a Chinese proverb.

**A/N: **Thank you Neko-chan for reading and reviewing! I find getting a review on the prologue encouraging since the prologue is usually my worst chapter. ;; This is the first chapter of my story, so I hope all of you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: **If You Wish To Move A Mountain, You Must Move it Stone by Stone

It was autumn, the season of change and renewal. It was the season for harvesting and the preparation for a new beginning. A pair of brothers sat at a small table, drinking the elder brother's rather distasteful tea.

"So, Shuurei's finally returned, huh?" the younger brother asked as he set down his cup of bitter tea. He knew better than to actually drink it.

"Yes, she has," the elder brother answered. "It seemed like she was gone for such a long time…"

"A year, Shouka," he replied abruptly, "it was only a year that she was gone."

"Yes, I know that, Reishin," said Shouka, as composed as he always was. "But time seems to pass by so slow when one is alone at home."

_And deprived of good food since he cannot cook for himself_, Reishin mentally added. "See, now you know how I feel."

"Hmm? And why would you be lonely, dear brother?" Kou Shouka asked as his younger brother sighed.

"You don't understand! Life is so… dull without Shuurei! I think about her everyday and I wonder if she's all right! Do you know how stressful that is?" the Minister of Personnel burst out. "Do you know how much I worry if I'll ever see that beautiful smiling face again?" At this, Shouka laughed.

"You must have more faith in Shuurei," he replied and smiled. "She has grown up greatly over the past few years and I think you should respect that."

"I know, but-"

"They say, 'if you wish to move a mountain, you must move it stone by stone,'" Shouka said and took a sip of his tea with absolutely no cringing at the taste whatsoever. "I believe that Shuurei has moved several stones now. She is on her way to becoming an honorable government official. She does not want people holding her back."

"Still, though, it is very hard not to worry about her," Kou Reishin said as he rested his chin on his hand and sighed. "It's hard to believe she has changed from that frail little girl to who she is today."

"I think she knows that as well," he answered. "But Shuurei is the type of girl who does not want other people to worry about her. She has the confidence that she will be a great government official and she wants others to support her as well. As her uncle, you should support her with all your strength."

"I do support her, but I sometimes wonder if it's enough."

"To Shuurei, even the smallest amount of encouragement will reach her heart," the librarian answered and smiled again. He watched as Reishin slowly relaxed and pushed his cup of tea to the center of the table. "Be comforted, my brother."

"Where is she now?" he asked after a moment of complete silence.

"Oh, she said she was going to visit some old friends and so I let her," the elder brother replied as he looked outside the window. The orange leaves were slowly drifting off the branches. "After all, her friends will be the ones who support her once I am gone."

"Sadly, that's true," Reishin chuckled and focused on the falling leaves outside as well. "And Seiran is with her, I presume?"

"Maybe."

* * *

"Shuurei-sama!"

A group of children surrounded her and embraced her from all angles.

"Oh, I missed all of you!" Shuurei exclaimed and after a long moment of hugging, she finally looked at all of them. "You've all grown so much! I'm so happy!" It wasn't long before a young boy approached her and she nearly jumped back in surprise. "Ryushin-kun! Wow, you're grown so much! You're just as tall as me now!" It was true, they stood eye-to-eye. "And you're going to be taller than me pretty soon!"

"We missed you, Shuurei-sama," he said and from behind him, sprouted two girls.

"Kinren-chan! Toka-chan!" Shuurei called with glee and hugged them both in one warm embrace. Kinren was nearly her height, but she had not grown as much as Ryushin. "You two are such beautiful girls now!"

"Shuurei-sama, one day, I'm going to take the examination and become a famous government official just like you!" Kinren cried as her long pigtails beat up and down.

"Well, I'm gonna be a more famous official and place Jougen in the exam!" Ryushin exclaimed and stuck out his chest as if he would impress Shuurei. She laughed and put a hand on both of their shoulders.

"Now, now," Kou Shuurei chuckled. "You're both going to be wonderful government officials so don't you worry." She patted Toka on the head. "And Toka-chan, I'm sure you would be a fantastic official as well."

"But Shuurei-sama, do you think I'm smart enough?" the young girl asked in a timid tone. Her big eyes stared up at her with worry.

"Of course you are! Don't you worry about it! Just do your best and keep on moving forward." Shuurei smiled and looked around. "There's a lot more children here at the temple. Did you three bring them here?"

"Actually, Toka and I were the ones who got other kids to come here. Kinren's sort of the new teacher so we listen to her," Ryushin answered proudly.

"Wow, I'm so proud of all of you," the governor of Sa Province stated. "Now, I have to go see some old friends of mine, so I have to leave, okay?"

"But come back and visit us, okay, Shuurei-sama?" Toka shyly asked.

"Of course, Toka-chan," she answered and took and step back. "I'll come back to visit another day, okay? Goodbye!"

"Bye bye, Shuurei-sama!" Toka called followed by calls of farewell from the other children.

As Shuurei left the temple, she couldn't help but look back at what her little tutoring group had become. She felt so pleased with herself that she had helped so many children become educated. It left a… warm and blissful feeling in her heart. _I hope that one day in the future, everyone will be literate and able to work together to build a bright future. _It was her dream, although she was aware that she would probably not live to see her dream, but all she desired was to see it in action. _Hmm…where should I go next? _She thought for a while as she strode along the paved road. Suddenly, an idea hit her like lightning.

* * *

"Shuurrreeiii-chhaaann!" the colorfully dressed woman cried as she ran over to the door and nearly squeezed the breath out of the poor girl. "Shuurei-chan! You don't know how much I've missed you!" She nearly lifted the girl off her feet before she finally loosened her embrace.

"Kouchou-oneesan," Shuurei said, a little breathless from the "hug attack" she had just experienced, "I've missed you a lot, too. You've been doing well, I see." She scanned the brothel and found it quite empty. After all, it was afternoon. All the customers from the night before had left and the customers for tonight had not yet come. However, she noticed a girl she had never seen before working at the desk. She was writing something down, but her eyebrows were wrinkled towards her temple. She was obviously mad or thinking hard about something.

There was nothing special about her; her short black hair hung plainly by her round face and her large brown eyes were set fixed on the work before her. Yet there was something about her in that Shuurei could not take her eyes off of her. Judging by the simplicity and lack of layers of her clothes, she assumed that the girl was very poor. Her outfit was even plainer than the one Shuurei normally wore. Of course, Kouchou noticed the sudden lack of focus she had.

"That is Mu Saya, if you were wondering who she is," the owner of the brothel said and beckoned her to move towards the corner of the room so that the girl could not hear. "She took your job of being an accountant... although…" She sighed and placed her long fingers upon her smooth cheek. "She cannot do much since she does not know how to read or write."

"But isn't she writing right now?" Shuurei asked as she glanced at the girl again. She was sure Saya's hand was moving.

"She is, but those are just numbers. So far, we've taught her how to write very simple words, but we can't teach her everything and we don't have a lot of time, do you know what I mean?" Shuurei nodded in agreement. "Actually, after I heard you returned from Sa Province, I was hoping you could do something for her."

"Huh?" The young governor looked at Saya and then back at Kouchou. "What can I do for her?"

"The Mu family is very destitute and apparently, Saya-chan is the only one who is capable of employment. Her mother is bedridden and very ill while her father suddenly disappeared several years ago. She has a younger brother, but he is too young to find a job," Kouchou explained and sighed. "However, since she's not literate, we can't exactly pay her very much… and that's the problem. She needs more money than we can pay her for her limited amount of work and I feel sorry for the poor girl. It's not her fault that she didn't have the money and now, doesn't have to time to receive an education."

"Can she find a better paying job?" Shuurei asked.

"That is where you come in," the voluptuous woman replied. "She told us before that she had been fired out of every job and that working at a brothel was her last hope. I was thinking that maybe… it sounds a little absurd though, but maybe you could find her a minor job in the palace."

"In the palace?"

"It sounds ridiculous, I know, but is there a job that pays well and yet, does not require much literacy or talent in the palace?" Kouchou asked and stared back at Shuurei with stern yet concerned eyes. "She may be quite stubborn, but she has determination and will work hard if she is given a chance to prove herself worthy. However, I do have to warn you that she really hates nobles."

"Why?"

"I personally don't think they are so bad, especially Ran Shuuei, but Saya-chan thinks that they're all self-centered people who use money on their own luxury." She chuckled a little bit at the name "Ran Shuuei". He was a regular at the Red Light District anyway.

"I see," Shuurei whispered and then smiled. "Well, I'll try my best, Kouchou-oneesan."

"Thank you, Shuurei-chan. I knew I could count on you." The lovely woman strode slowly over to the desk and motioned for Shuurei to follow her. When she finally approached Saya, she pointed to Shuurei. "Saya-chan, this is Shuurei, the governor of Sa Province. I was talking to her earlier about your situation and she may be able to find a better paying job for you…," she explained. However, Shuurei noticed the hesitance in her voice as she spoke the last part of her sentence, "in the palace."

"The palace?" Saya cried in a shouted whisper. She had looked so calm and concentrated in her work at first that Shuurei had been afraid that she wasn't listening. Up close, her eyes were quite menacing and her cold stare left the governor somewhat speechless. _Kouchou-oneesan was right… she does hate nobles…, _Kou Shuurei thought as the girl suddenly laughed. "No thank you, I'd rather work here than at the palace," she spat and shakily wrote another number down on the paper before her. _And she is stubborn… but she seems to have potential…_

"It's for your own good, Saya-chan," the owner of the brothel scolded like a mother. "This is your last chance. You're not going to be able to support your family very long if you keep on working here." In her heart, Kouchou felt awful that she could not pay her any more, but if she raised her pay, the other ladies would become upset and request to be paid more as well.

"I'm not going to the palace to work for those nobles," Saya scoffed and tried to concentrate back on what she was writing. "I'm not going to beg for their sympathy."

"If you wish to move a mountain, you must move it stone by stone," stated Shuurei, suddenly, in a firm tone. Saya suddenly looked up. Apparently, the proverb had caught her attention. "If you want to support your family for a longer period time, then you have to start somewhere, no matter how undesirable that job may be for you." She had learned this from the horrible chores she had to do before she was assigned to be the governor of Sa Province. It was true; to reach the top, one had to start from the bottom and climb towards the summit. "Your job may not be very easy, but it will pay enough to help support your family. What is more important: your pride against nobles or your family?" The girl did not answer.

After a moment of silence, Shuurei turned around and began walking towards the door. "Kouchou-oneesan, can you-"

"Wait."

Shuurei spun around to see that Saya had spoken. "I'll take the job. But you must promise that it'll pay me more than this one."

"All right," Shuurei replied and nodded. "I'll come back and notify you of your new job a few days from now. Goodbye, Kouchou-oneesan and Saya-chan." And without another word, she left the brothel.

* * *

"See, I told you it would not be so bad, Saya-chan," Kouchou said as she walked beside the girl. "_She_ is the girl you remind me of."

"And how do I remind you of her exactly?" she snorted and returned to her work.

"I'm not sure actually, but somehow…"

* * *

Shuurei took a deep breath as her back fell against the cold wall outside of the brothel. She had sounded so confident that she would be able to get Saya a job. She had forgotten that she had no idea what job Saya could take. _She can't read or write… and she can't play music or dance… what else can she do? _She thought for a while as more and more people began to fill the streets of the Red Light District. _I'll go ask Otou-san and bring over some people for dinner… I better hurry though. _

She ran off in a hurry to quickly solve this problem. She had hoped to completely relax in Kiyou after all that she had to do in Sa Province, but she guessed that relaxation just had to wait. _I'll just have to solve this little problem first._

Or so she thought it was little.

* * *

**A/N: **Again, thank you for reading this story! This chapter was a little rushed and somewhat difficult to write with all the dialogue in the story. I tried not to be repetitive in using the same words such as "said" over and over again, but that did happen a couple of times. Yes, Saya is an original character who isn't really of much importance now, but will have a bit of significance later on. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review!

P.S. I have no idea where Seiran is in this chapter. I had him originally with Shuurei, but I guess I, well, forgot. ;; Sooo, we'll just say he went shopping for vegetables, neh?


	3. Chapter 2: One Moment of Patience

**Saiunkoku Monogatari: Fushi no Uta**

By the-key-of-the-twilight

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari or any of its beautiful characters and I probably never will. I also do not own the wonderful Chinese proverbs in the chapter names.

**A/N: **Second chapter, yay!! And there's gonna be more characters in this one, yay! Also, thank you to everyone who commented and added this story to their story alert list. You really don't know how happy that makes me. I kindly ask for your continued support. Please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: **One Moment of Patience Will Help You Escape A Hundred Days of Sorrow

"Otousama!" Shuurei cried as she ran into the kitchen, pulling her sleeves up. "I told you I'd make dinner tonight!" _And to think I just left for a few minutes to find Seiran!_ The dangerous chef backed away from his daughter and the boiling pot, in which was beginning to give off a peculiar aroma.

"I was just trying to help, Shuurei," her father calmly replied. "You were so busy and I had nothing better to do." He peered over his daughter's head as she frantically added a few things into the cooking mixture and lowered the fire. "Oh, you were supposed to add the cooking wine? I must have forgotten."

"Otousama, please go help Seiran set up the table and clean the house," Shuurei sighed as she felt a sudden relief that the dish before her was saved from her father's amazing food-destroying powers. Without another word, Shouka glided across the kitchen floor and towards the dining room, realizing that Shuurei was not impressed by his culinary skills.

"Ojousama." Seiran's head emerged from the door. "How many people are coming for dinner, again?" In one hand, he was carrying a neat stack of books, while in the other, a broom.

"Four," Shuurei stated, after mentally counting. _No… Ryuuki won't come… but- _"No, I- I mean, yes, four!" A little suspicious, Seiran watched her as she collected vegetables and set them on the cutting board. Her movements were awkward and her skills with the knife seemed less fluid.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" he asked as he stepped into the kitchen. "You seem very nervous. Is something wrong, Ojousama?" Shuurei's knife froze in mid-air and she turned to only face his sharp, teal eyes. Immediately, she blushed and turned away, hoping that he had not seen her weakness in her eyes.

"Ah, it's nothing really," she replied as she continued chopping the cucumber before her. "It's just that I… well, it's been so long since I've last seen all of them…" It was true that she was nervous, but she didn't want Seiran to worry. "But I'm fine, really. You can help me by cleaning the house with Otousama."

"If you wish, Ojousama," he answered and after a little nod, he turned around to only come face-to-face with Shouka.

"Make that seven people, Seiran," whispered the librarian.

"Seven?" Seiran gasped as he glanced back over his shoulder. "Who else?"

"Oh, someone who's just dying to see Shuurei, but doesn't have to courage to come by himself, and of course, friends," the father serenely replied. With one eyebrow raised in skepticism, the prince followed the librarian without another word, knowing that his adoptive father wouldn't answer his curiosity.

* * *

Shuurei gave out a sigh of relief when she was sure Shouka and Seiran were unable to hear her. She scooped up the thin slices of cucumber and tossed them into the boiling pot with a graceful sweep. _Four people, eh? Let's see… I invited Ryuuki, Kouyuu-sama, and Shuuei-sama… oh, and Ryuuren-san! _An image of the flute-playing genius popped into her head as well as hundreds of white vegetables. She had not forgotten the time when he had carelessly uprooted her nearly-ripe vegetables, and used them as bizarre decorations on his already very bizarre appearance. A vein began bulging at the top of her forehead, but she tried to suppress her anger.

It was then that the bubbling of the soup woke her from her thoughts. Shuurei grabbed the ladle beside her and scooped up the soup in which contained a reflection of her lovely brown eyes. She brought the ladle carefully to her lips, blew over the top to cool it down, and sipped. Her face beamed as her taste buds registered the flavor. It was perfect. Her father had not ruined it.

Shuurei had missed the bubbling of soup, the feel of the ladle, and the heat of the flame blazing underneath. She hadn't cooked in quite a long time since it was mainly Kourin who had cooked meals for both Eigetsu and her. _Eigetsu…_, she thought suddenly as the image of his smiling face appeared in her mind. _He was so strong…_ She couldn't erase the memory or the one that followed. _"Hime-sama!" _The man with a cross-shaped scar grinned in her mind. _Ensei…_ And then she saw Kourin, the girl who was so devoted and affectionate to Eigetsu. She saw her tears fall and stain the clothes of the man she loved.

Trying to push away these thoughts, Shuurei spun around and glanced over the kitchen surrounding her. It was odd how one could feel this way in one's own home. _Is this really my home?_, she thought with remorse. _Do I really belong here? _She felt as if her heart wasn't at home; something was missing. She remembered her friends who were still in Sa Province and who worked so hard for her happiness. Shuurei felt selfish for coming home to relax while everyone else stayed and continued to work for the dream she had imagined. She sighed and closed her eyes. In her heart, she thanked them.

* * *

It wasn't long before a screeching and rather horrendous sound erupted throughout the halls. The sound was dreadful and possessed a rather high-pitched attribute. Shuurei sighed. It was none other than the arrival of Ran Ryuuren.

"I have arrived, Soul Friend Number One!" the eccentric man called as he waved his flute excitedly in his right hand. He was wearing the strange outfit he always wore and a huge smile was plastered on his face; he was in an awfully good mood. Shuurei made her way towards the front gates and opened them with a forced smile.

"Ah, Ryuuren-san," she said. "T- thank you for coming." _Why did I even invite him in the first place? _

"It is my pleasure," Ryuuren replied, still smiling. "Did you like the song I composed for you, Soul Friend Number One?"

"Ah, yes, it's very nice," Shuurei lied and stepped aside. "Why don't we go inside? You must be warm standing here with all those layers of clothes."

"But it's autumn!" Ryuuren cried. "It's the season when the gentle wind cradles the leaves in its arms and delivers them to places unknown." He looked over at the orange leaves in a tree nearby. "This makes me want to write another song!" And before Shuurei could stop him, he picked up his flute and began playing one of his most horrible sequences of mismatched sounds. It was indescribable; short, long, high, and low notes were all combined in a terrible amalgam.

"I shall call it, 'Autumn Wind'," Ryuuren stated after he finished playing. "Did you enjoy it, Soul Friend Number One?" So relieved that the song was finally over, it took her a while to recover and reply to his question.

"Y- yes, it's very good," Shuurei answered. "It was a very unique type of style." _More like horrendous. _Ran Ryuuren laughed.

"I am happy that you enjoy my playing," he said. "Would you like to hear another song?"

"N- no!" Shuurei cried, a little too quickly. "I- I mean, why don't we go inside now? You're the first one to arrive, but the soup's ready, so why don't you have some?"

"I'd love to," he said with a smile as he followed her into the house.

* * *

The beginning of the night was... rather not planned for. Ran Shuuei and Ri Kouyuu arrived shortly after Ryuuren did, carrying gifts and vegetables.

"Shuurei-dono! It's good to see you!" Shuuei exclaimed as Shuurei opened the front gates. They were wearing nicer robes than when she had last seen them. Kouyuu seemed more dignified and looked like a real government official than a hot-tempered misogynist. _Are they in more important positions now?_, she wondered as she observed their clothes and poise.

"We would've arrived here earlier if this fool hadn't gotten lost," Shuuei said, grinning, as Shuurei looked over and saw a blush creeping onto Kouyuu's face. She smiled. They were still the same people she knew and loved.

The chaos started when Shuuei laid his eyes upon his brother, who had busied himself by decorating his headdress with flowers while waiting in the living room. Shuurei gaped at the uprooted tulips and irises she had worked so hard to gather. Her fists clenched and she was about to yell, but glanced beside her to see that Shuuei apparently mirrored her anger as well.

"Why did you invite _him_?!" the shogun demanded, completely losing his normal placid demeanor. "Out of all people, why _him_?"

"Do you not welcome me, Foolish Elder Brother the Fourth?" Ryuuren replied, swinging his wicked (or was the wicked one really Ryuuren?) flute with joy. "In that case, I shall play a song to lighten all your hearts from negative feelings for me!" And then came a disastrous medley of incomprehensible sounds.

"Put that flute away!" Shuuei commanded indignantly, after uncovering his ears with his hands. Kouyuu stood grimacing in the corner. "We've heard enough!"

"Did you not like it?" the strange brother inquired. "I call it, 'Welcoming'."

"Oh, you'll see just how welcome I feel right now," Shuuei mumbled under his breath. Shuurei took the initiative to change the subject.

"Ryuuren-san, I wish you could've asked before taking those flowers," she said in the kindest way possible. "I spent a lot of effort planting those and I was looking forward to decorating the house with them."

"I find that the purple irises and the red tulips combine nicely and seem to complement my outfit," he replied, oblivious of his wrongdoing. Shuurei sighed, but suddenly felt a warm hand lay upon her shoulder.

"Let him be," Kouyuu whispered. "He never understands what others expect of him. Only he knows what his mind is thinking." He gave a small smile, but it looked strained.

"Kouyuu-sama?" she said and watched him walk past her and into the dining room.

"Let's go, Shuurei-dono," Shuuei said and they followed Kouyuu, leaving Ryuuren behind.

* * *

Along with the help of Seiran and her father, Shuurei set up the dinner table although she could hardly concentrate. She stared out of the window so frequently that the task finally ended up in Seiran and Shouka's hands. They carried the vegetables Shuuei and Kouyuu had brought into the kitchen and brought out chairs and eating utensils while Shuurei stood in the corner, staring at the outside world. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she did not notice the three extra chairs at the table.

_Will Ryuuki actually come?_, she thought and mentally chided herself. _Don't be silly. He's the Emperor. He has no time on his hands for a silly dinner gathering. _But then she wondered on how everyone else had arrived so promptly. _I'd only notified them today on such short notice. Did they somehow know I would invite them to dinner today? _She glanced at her father and narrowed her eyes. Was her father hiding one of his remarkable talents again?

Her gaze traveled over to Kouyuu who seemed to have a great amount of trouble keeping his head up and later resorted to resting his chin upon his hand. His gray eyes were bloodshot and dark shadows cradled them underneath. Shuurei had not noticed his fatigued appearance and concern now overwhelmed her. Was he overworking again? Apparently Shuuei noticed her worry and walked up to her.

"Don't worry about him too much, Shuurei-dono," he murmured to her. "He's just exhausted from work. The Civil Affairs Department has been extremely busy the past few months. He's now working several days without sleep as is with the other workers as well." An idea suddenly popped into Shuurei's mind.

"What are they all so busy with?" she asked as he was about to turn away.

"With letters, requests, and of course, for Kouyuu, a few marriage proposals here and there," Shuuei said with a careless tone while waving his hand back and forth. "He never sees the end of those piles. I think the head of Ribu gives him too much work."

"He shouldn't have come then," Shuurei replied with obvious concern. "He should rest." At this, the shogun nearly laughed.

"Shuurei, you must understand," he explained. "When you are at Sa Province, everything in Kiyou is dull. There is no life in the palace or on the streets when you are not here, Shuurei. I think visiting you is very refreshing to Kouyuu. He's glad to have a break from work." Shuurei immediately blushed. "It is true, Shuurei. The world is really not the same without you. Keep that, and the Emperor, in mind." She swore she had turned as red as an apple. The shogun turned and left her in the corner, flushing horribly. It was then, however, that she caught sight of three figures approaching her home.

"Oh, they're here," Shouka said as he strode out the dining room. Seiran, knowing about the unexpected guests, tried to look just as surprised as Shuurei did. Moments later, three people entered the dining room in fancy robes. The man in the middle brought out his fan with a flick, and began to fan himself although it was quite cool inside the house. He cleared his throat a few times and gave glares toward the calm librarian that had invited him. The man beside him wore an unusual mask for this occasion and stood silently beside his friend. On the far left, stood a beautiful woman with motherly azure eyes, and it took a moment for Shuurei to realize that she was Shusui.

"K- Kou-dono, Kinji-dono, Shusui-san!" Shuurei exclaimed. "W- what a surprise to have you all here!" At this, the head of Ribu glared at Shouka once again.

"You didn't tell her?" Reishin muttered through clenched teeth behind his fan. His brother did nothing but smile.

"Oh, if I knew you were all coming, I would've cooked more food!" she cried and glanced around frantically. It was then that she saw the three extra seats set up. _Why didn't I notice before? Otousama!! _

"Please, don't worry yourself over us," Shusui said in a calm voice. "It is our fault that we didn't tell you we were coming." Her lovely chestnut hair was tidily done and her face was beautified with makeup. Her robes were a gorgeous combination of different hues of green and a few red flowers complemented her visage of true beauty.

"I'm so sorry!" Shuurei apologized and bowed politely. "Here, please sit." She guided each of them to his or her seat. The moment Reishin sat down, Kouyuu's head lifted up instantly. Shuuei watched the two carefully. She had remembered that she despised the head of Ribu for giving Kouyuu and Hakumei so much work, but now, he didn't seem as evil as she had imagined him to be. However, if he was actually related to her, she wouldn't know what to think…

"Kouyuu, why is your countenance…" Reishin began, and paused, looking for the right words while hiding behind his fan, "… not so pleasant today?"

"W- what are you talking about?" the aqua-haired young man lied. "I always look like this!" The head of the Kou clan observed his bloodshot eyes and gouged-in cheeks, and labeled Kouyuu one of the worst liars in the world.

"Kouyuu, I do not recall raising you to become such a poor liar," he replied while still fanning himself. "But if you insist." Kou Kinji sat beside him and looked at the prodigy. However, it was impossible to tell what face he made behind that mask of his. Shusui's seat was placed right beside Shouka's and she blushed slightly as she sat and stared at the table. Seiran's chair was on the other side of Shouka, but he had gone to the kitchen to help Shuurei carry the food to the table.

* * *

After settling down, the meal began. In the middle of eating, Shuurei suddenly remembered the other reason why she had invited everyone for dinner. While giving her father another helping of rice, she tried to think of a way to bring up the topic of Saya without causing too much commotion. She was so immersed in her thoughts that she didn't even notice that she was overfilling Seiran's second rice helping.

"O- ojousama," Seiran hesitantly said, "I think that's enough rice for me…" Realizing what she was doing, Shuurei blushed furiously and nearly dropped his bowl.

"Oh, I- I'm sorry!" Shuurei stammered and quickly returned his bowl. She sat down and stared at the table in embarrassment.

"The food is absolutely wonderful," Shusui said suddenly, as if to relieve Shuurei of her awkwardness.

"Yes, this dinner really lifts your spirit," Shuuei added while winking at the blushing young lady. "Don't be humble; it's only true."

"I agree," Kinji said in his monotone voice. The mouth piece of his mask was closed to conceal his real voice, but then reopened as he continued to eat. Normal people would have considered his process of eating and talking strange, but Shuurei and the others had gotten used to his mask-wearing fetish.

Reishin gave a slight nod, but quickly covered himself with his fan again. Kouyuu stared at his adoptive father uneasily, but also managed a small nod. There was a somewhat odd tension between the two. However, everyone else looked pleased and it was then that Shuurei took advantage of the situation.

"I met a young lady today," she began, "who is looking for employment." A veil of silence suddenly fell upon the dinner table and it made her shiver. Ryuuren, however, decided to stare blankly out the window and only listened to her half-heartedly. Who knew what he was thinking? "She really needs money to support her family and has no other employment option left."

"So you're saying," Shuuei cut in almost immediately, "she's one of those poor peasant girls who beg for money on the streets and you're asking us to give her a job in the palace?" He took a sip of tea. "Highly unlikely."

"Can she calculate tax and finance?" Kinji asked.

"No, she's not literate and I don't think she's been well educated," Shuurei said, her face saddening. This was going to be harder than she had expected. Seiran and Shouka stared at her intently.

"Perhaps she could help in the archives," Shouka suggested.

"And serve for what purpose?" Reishin inquired as he glanced at his brother behind his fan. He was always too lenient and kind for his own good. "What good could an extra worker in the archives do if he or she is illiterate?"

"Does the girl have a nice appearance?" Shusui said. "If so, she could become a servant. Although, she will need to be taught proper etiquette and manners first." Shuurei pondered about this possibility. It was quite a good offer, however, she was not sure if the occupation would match Saya's personality.

She seemed like a fiery type of girl who loathed nobles. Judging by what she had said to her, she was stubborn and had an indestructible pride. Was this girl really fit to become an honest servant in the palace? No matter what Shuurei did, she could not imagine the hot-headed lass as a humble servant kneeling before an official.

"Yes, she's quite pretty," Shuurei replied, although she didn't sound too persuasive. "But she's a bit stubborn."

"Stubborn, eh?" Shuuei said as he leaned back against his chair. "That's going to difficult if she's going to be a servant."

"But she seems determined," she added, trying to get the job she had promised Kouchou and Saya. "I'm sure she would take the job to support her family."

"But determination by itself is not enough," Kouyuu finally spoke. "She needs to be able to throw away her pride and respect whom she will serve. She will also need to speak formally and learn the ways of the palace. It will be hard for her if she has no intention in working there." Shuurei was shocked. It was almost as if he had read her mind. She became speechless and had nothing to counter it.

"Ojousama, I think you should just leave this matter to the young lady you met," Seiran suggested. "You shouldn't burden yourself with this task. If she wants the job, than she should go and ask for it herself."

"But-, " Shuurei looked down in disappointment. Kouchou and Saya were counting on her. She couldn't just leave someone in need. Reishin peered at his niece's saddened face from behind his fan and suddenly, felt that a dagger of ice had pierced his heart. He froze and stared at her distressed disposition, her happy smile now turned upside down into a disappointed frown. He couldn't take it anymore; he had to see her smile again.

"Very well," he finally spoke as everyone at the dinner table craned their necks, "I'll employ her as a servant of Ribu. She will work under me and serve the other workers as well." Twelve eyes (including Kinji's hidden ones behind his mask) stared at him in amazement. Reishin simply sighed and fanned himself. He was content.

* * *

"Thank you so much for coming at such short notice!" Shuurei said as she bowed politely to both Kouyuu and Shuuei.

"It was a pleasure, really," the aqua-haired young man replied as Shuuei laughed.

"I hope you'll have more dinners like this in the future," the shogun said, grinning, but suddenly, frowned. "Although, I hope you won't invite my queer brother the next time." At this, Shuurei blushed and chuckled nervously.

"I'll keep that in mind," she answered. "It's just that he was in Kiyou and I hadn't seen him for quite a long time… Speaking of which, where did he go?"

"He might've left when we were discussing the employment issue," Shuuei explained. "He always manages to slip out without anyone noticing. What a troublesome brother…" Shuurei couldn't help but giggle. "Well, we must be going now. Kouyuu has a lot of work to return to."

"Oh, but you should get some rest, Kouyuu-sama! You're going to impair your health if you work too much!" she cried.

"I'll be fine," Kouyuu replied. "Plus, once the girl's hired, it'll be much easier for us. We won't have to walk back and forth to retrieve books and parchments."

"I apologize, Shuurei-dono," Ran Shuuei suddenly said. "I didn't mean to be so bitter at the dinner table. But you must understand. There are a lot of destitute peasants in the city and we can't offer everyone a job."

"I understand," she said. "There's nothing to be apologized for." The shogun bowed in gratitude and spun around.

"By the way," he said as he halted shortly after he began to walk, "I am sure His Majesty really wanted to come tonight." Shuurei nearly gasped in shock. "Well, take care, Shuurei-dono…" The two officials strode away until they disappeared into the mist of the night.

_Ryuuki…_, she thought as she was left alone on the stone pathway. And suddenly, she sneezed.

* * *

"Ah… Shuurei…" Reishin chuckled and blushed in happiness. "She's so lovely when she smiles…"

"Brother Rei," Shouka said as his eyebrows knitted in concern, "is the only reason why you accepted the girl was to please Shuurei?"

"Why of course!" the head of Ribu cried blissfully. "You think I would accept a peasant girl as a servant for no reason?" As if offended, he opened his fan with a flick of his wrist. "Here." He handed his brother a bag. "Tell her that these are the sweetest and tastiest oranges available and that they were from a wonderful and compassionate person." Shouka sighed. Reishin would never learn.

"I will be leaving now," Kou Kinji stated as he turned towards the front door. "Thank you for your dinner."

"It was a pleasure," Shouka replied as Shusui flushed beside him.

"Then I'll leave as well, since it is getting late and there is nothing else for me to do," Reishin said as he stood from his chair and followed Kinji. "Thank you for inviting us." They bowed and left the house. Shouka could hear Shuurei's voice outside, bidding them good-bye.

"Would you mind if I stayed to help you tidy?" Shusui asked.

"No, no at all, but shouldn't you return to the palace?" the librarian said. "It is quite late." He stood up and smiled at her. "I can clean this by myself. Don't you worry."

"But- " she began as she watched him walk over to the messy table. Surprised, he looked up at her and cocked an eyebrow. "I want to help you." Another blush crept onto her face.

"Very well then," he replied. "But you may leave whenever you desire."

* * *

"Ojousama."

"Huh?" Shuurei turned around to see Seiran striding towards her. "Oh, Seiran!" He halted beside her and stared at her with his kind teal eyes.

"Are you disappointed that he couldn't come?" he asked. He could tell that she had frozen at the question. "Don't be embarrassed. Everyone noticed the empty chair at the table." Shuurei saddened.

"I guess it was just too short of a notice," she said, looking up at him and trying to smile. "He must be very busy."

"Be patient, Shuurei. Patience in one moment of anger will help you escape a hundred days of sorrow." Shuurei looked up at him with her large curious eyes.

"Do you really believe that?"

"Yes, I do," he admitted and faced her. "I believe that if you're patient, someday, he'll come and find you."

"You really think so?"

"Yes," the prince answered. "No, I'm sure he will come to you. Remember, he is lonely as well in the palace. He will find you when his forlornness starts to affect him." He was sure his younger brother would reach out for a person's warmth someday.

"Thank you, Seiran," Shuurei said. "I feel much better now. Shall we go in then?" The prince nodded in reply.

* * *

"Everything is cleaned up now," Shusui exclaimed as she viewed the room with a proud smile. All the dishes were stacked in dirty piles beside the sink; all the gifts were forced into the closet. But Shouka and she were satisfied.

"Thank you for assisting me," the librarian said as the two of them sat down at the tidy dining table. "Would you like some tea?"

"Oh, n- no thank you!" Shusui replied nervously. She was also aware of Shouka's lack of culinary talent. An awkward moment of silence surrounded the two.

"Are you worried about Shuurei-dono?" she asked, breaking the silence. She looked down and stared at a piece of cloth she was holding. The former assassin stared at her in surprise.

"No, not really," he replied, smiling. "She's a strong young lady and I believe that she will achieve what her heart desires."

"I'm talking about marriage and her future, Shouka," she said, her blue eyes full of concern. "Who are you planning to have her marry? It'll have great impact on her social status and life. You can't put aside that aspect forever." He became silent for a moment and looked as if he were in deep thought.

"I know that, Shusui, but I want Shuurei to choose who she spends the rest of her life with," he answered. "As long as she is happy with her life and achieves her goals, I am content."

"But many men are seeking Shuurei, even I'm aware of it," she said, clutching the piece of cloth tighter. "I'm just saying that…"

"That I should make a decision before she falls into the wrong hands?" Shouka finished and watched her blue orbs gaze upon him with wonder. "Do not forget, I know you well." She flushed again.

"O- of course, I'm being foolish…" Shusui stammered. Another awkward silence engulfed them. Nervously, she spread out the piece of cloth on her lap and handed it to Shouka. "It's a handkerchief for you."

"Ah, another lovely handkerchief!" Shouka exclaimed as he took it and examined its embroidery. "I remember last time that you made one with a lion on it."

_It was a sunflower…_, Shusui thought bitterly and tried to read his expression on seeing the new design. _I tried really hard on this one…_

"Are these… apples?" he asked and judging by her disappointed look, he knew he was wrong.

"They're roses," she stated, her eyebrows knotted in frustration. "I'm sorry the embroidery is so terrible."

"No, it's not terrible at all," Shouka said, folding the handkerchief. "You're improving. I'm sure it'll be even better the next time." It was then when Shuurei and Seiran entered the room.

"Oh, Shusui-san!" Shuurei greeted and observed the room. "Did you two clean everything? Wow!"

"This is for you, Shuurei," her father said and handed her the large bag Reishin had given him. She untied the knot and her eagerness turned into confusion when she opened the bag.

"Oranges, again?" she cried as she looked up at her father. "Who were they from?"

"Oh, they were from a very strange and mysterious person," Shouka said blatantly while Shusui giggled a little beside him.

"Ryuuren-san?" Shuurei guessed.

"Maybe," he answered. "He'll probably show his face one day…" She pouted. Her father never really gave straightforward answers. "You should return to the palace now, Shusui."

"Oh yes, of course," she said and stood up. "Thank you all for the wonderful dinner. It was wonderful seeing all of you again."

* * *

After she had left and Shuurei had finished panicking over the mess in the kitchen and the clutter of half-wrapped gifts in the closet, Shouka unfolded the handkerchief and lightly brushed against the embroidery.

"Roses, eh?" he whispered to himself. "How did she know?"

* * *

**A/N: **Phew, finally finished! Haha, I actually had a lot of problems with this chapter. First of all, the names and the titles killed me. I wasn't sure of half the titles Shuurei called others like "Ryuuren-san", "Ryuuren-sama", "Ran-san", or "Ran-sama". I also assumed almost everyone who was not part of her family, called her "Shuurei-dono". Second, since this is a post-series story, I had a lot of trouble with the recognition of Reishin. I believe Shuurei never really met him? I don't remember very well and I was going to let her just call him "Kou-dono". However, since Kinji's surname is also "Kou", he would also be called "Kou-dono". Thus, I run into a problem. A particular line in this story would read, "Kou-dono, Kou-dono, and Shusui-san!" But of course, that sounds ridiculous and so, I made Shuurei call Kinji by his first name in which was quite rude, but I couldn't think of any other way. Third, about Eigetsu, and I'm very sure fans of the second series know what I'm talking about. I assumed that he lived since I can't imagine him dying.

Now I'm ranting. I'm very sorry for all my mistakes and for the slight confusion in this chapter. I hope all of you will keep reading though! I promise I'll improve! Please comment; they'll be greatly appreciated!


	4. Chapter 3: Mouth of Dagger

**Saiunkoku Monogatari: Fushi no Uta**

By the-key-of-the-twilight

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari or the Chinese proverbs that I use.

**A/N: **Hello everyone! This is the third chapter of "Fushi no Uta" and I hope that so far, it has been at least a little enjoyable. Thank you to those who reviewed and I'll try to make each chapter better than the last! By the way, I apologize for all the name confusion in my previous chapter. I thank Twilight Cherry for clearing up that confusion although I don't think Shuurei would really call him "uncle". So, I am now going to refer to Reishin through Shuurei's perspective as "Danna-sama" so that it'll take away the confusion of all the "Kous" and be a bit more reasonable. I hope I'm making sense!

* * *

**Chapter 3: **Mouth of Dagger, Heart of Tofu 

"Kouchou-san!" The young girl cried as she winced as if in pain. "That's enough!"

"Just a little more, Saya-chan," the owner of the brothel replied soothingly as she painted her cheeks with blush, "you must look beautiful before you can enter the palace." The girl grunted and knotted her eyebrows in contempt. "Now, now, a true lady does not display faces of scorn; she must always look graceful and collected. Now stay still…" Kouchou applied the final touches of makeup and then backed away to view her masterpiece. "Simply gorgeous!"

Saya glanced at the mirror beside her and saw a doll-like face staring back at her. She grimaced instantly at her own reflection.

"You don't like it, Saya-chan?" Kouchou said with an awfully surprised look. "I think the makeup really matches well with those blue robes." The girl stared down at her robes, which were not actually hers, but Kouchou's. They were cut and sewn to fit Saya's smaller frame and she felt awful that she was using them free of charge. But Kouchou had argued that she couldn't wear her old tattered robes to the palace. The first impression was a matter of life or death to her.

"It's so bothersome," Saya complained while trying to rub off the light blue eyeshadow. However, she was stopped almost immediately by a quick swipe of the woman's hand.

"Well, pain is the price of beauty," the brothel keeper said rather proudly. "And you mustn't do that. You'll ruin it." The girl sighed and frowned. "Now, let's do your hair." Almost instantly, she leaped up and cowered towards the corner of the room. "Now, now, what's wrong with having your hair up?"

"I want my hair down," Saya replied stubbornly while shaking her head 'no'. "My hair stays down." Her stern look and obstinate spirit couldn't be beat. Kouchou merely sighed and beckoned her to come closer.

"Very well, then," she said coolly, her hands tidying the makeup case, "but remember, you're doing this job for your family. If your employer is unhappy with you, you'll have no job, understand?" Although she knew it was true, Saya held strong to her rebellious ways.

"I'll, no… _we'll_ manage someway, somehow," she answered as her eyes darted towards the door. She had heard a faint knocking just a moment ago. "I think she's here…"

* * *

"Shuurei-chaaaann!" Kouchou cried as she greeted the official with open arms. "You don't know how grateful Saya and I are!" She turned around. "Isn't that right, Saya-chan?" Blushing furiously at the way she was dressed, Saya stepped into the front room and took small steps towards Shuurei. She walked awkwardly; the shoes she had borrowed from Kouchou were foreign to her and way too big and her robes dragged uncomfortably on the ground. She hadn't worn fancy shoes in a long time and her old robes had allowed her to move freely instead of confining her body within its frame. Her steps were anything but graceful; however, Shuurei did not seem to notice. 

"You look so beautiful, Saya-chan!" the governor exclaimed. "I'm sure Danna-sama will be pleased!" Then, she took another second to re-register her appearance. "But I think it'd be better if you styled your hair differently." At this, Kouchou put her hands on her hips.

"See? I told you," she huffed as she laid a hand upon Saya's shoulder. "Your hair would look much more presentable up."

"No, I'm not changing my hair," she replied stubbornly with a daring look in her eyes. Shuurei cringed. _And this is the girl who's going to be a servant? _She tried to erase her predictions of what would happen from her mind.

"Well then, shall we go now?" she asked since it seemed obvious that Saya would not comply with their suggestions. With a light grunt, Saya nodded and followed her towards the door. "Goodbye, Kouchou-oneesan!"

"Goodbye, Shuurei-chan and Saya-chan! Don't forget to visit!" the lady called back as the two disappeared out the door.

* * *

The palace was larger than Saya had imagined. Then again, she had never really been up close to the palace walls either. The guards before her look down upon her with piercing eyes, as if they were already discerning her from the rest of nobility. However, soon after, the guards greeted them with a bow and Shuurei bowed back. Saya, on the other hand, remained standing; she did not understand why she had to bow to those who looked down upon her. 

After what seemed like a tedious number of steps and a large accumulation of dirt upon her long robes, Saya and Shuurei finally reached the office of Ribu. They had passed so many identical corridors and hallways that Saya wondered how she would find her way out of this maze of a palace.

"Beyond these doors is Ribu, the Civil Affairs Department," Shuurei explained. "Remember to make a good impression, alright?" She waited for an answer, but realized she was not going to get one after glancing at Saya's rather uninterested facial expression. Sighing, Shuurei pushed open the doors.

Ribu was less busy then it had been the past few days, but there were still abandoned stacks of paper lying here and there and the workers were constantly moving. A blonde boy carrying a stack of scrolls passed by.

"Shuurei-dono! And- " he paused suddenly as he registered the foreign girl's appearance. Unable to recognize her, he merely bowed and smiled. "It's been long since I've last seen you!"

"Yes, it has, Hakumei-kun," Shuurei replied in a cheerful manner. "You've been very busy, right? I heard that Ribu has been constantly flooded with work lately."

"I guess you can say that," he sighed, readjusting the stack of scrolls. "It's been a nonstop stream of work for us." He glanced back at the aqua-haired official scribbling away at a manuscript. "I better get going now, we're hoping to get done early so we can have a break…" Impatiently, he ran off.

"Kouyuu-sama!" Shuurei called as she approached his desk. He hardly looked up at her as he exchanged papers with a nearby stack.

"Yes? What business have you co- oh, Shuurei-dono!" Kouyuu suddenly cried as he lifted his head. "I- I'm sorry! I thought you were someone else!" It was a bad excuse; after all, Shuurei was currently the only female official that ever addressed him by his first name.

"Oh, I'm sorry for disturbing you, Kouyuu-sama," she apologized. "But could you tell me where Danna-sama is?"

"Reishin-sama?" he replied with a rather surprised tone. However, then he glanced over to the lass standing beside her and suddenly realized who she was going to be. "He's in there." He pointed to a door towards the back. Meanwhile, he observed the new girl and made a few mental remarks. _She's dressed pretty plainly… only one layer…Her hair's not done either…What a strange girl… does she really expect to please Reishin-sama? _With a bow, Shuurei walked towards the back of the room and motioned for Saya to follow. Again, she failed to bow.

* * *

Reishin's private office was rather dark and empty compared to the chaos and action outside. The two stepped into the office and glanced around. The head of Ribu sat upon a tall throne and glared down at them behind his fan. Shuurei automatically bowed and Saya, out of a little fear, ducked her head. The man stared intently at the two ladies for a while, fanning himself in between every one of his breaths. He then focused his attention on Saya, a face he had never seen before. 

"Good day, Shuurei-dono," he said with as much smoothness as possible. "So this is the _girl _who is to be my servant, yes?" His piercing eyes shone behind his fan, like a tiger's while watching its prey. "You are…?" He had forgotten her name already.

"Mu Saya," she replied coolly, without a single stammer or cringe. At this, the head of Ribu began to ponder the origins of this young girl.

_Mu…_, he thought as he fanned himself some more. _A family name that is so insignificant I have never even heard of it before…And so awfully educated that their daughter does not know to respect those in power or to even acknowledge one as much as to say a simple greeting…Pitiful…_Shuurei jumped a little as Reishin snapped his fan. "Mu Saya," he repeated, adjusting his tongue to such a graceless name. "Saya… is that your full name?"

"Yes," she answered in a straight tone. "Is my name really that bothersome to you?" The last statement caught Reishin off-guard. This girl had absolutely no manners! He huffed with a touch of anger, but hid his true complexion behind his fan.

"It is simply… foreign to me," he said, pausing to conjure up a better word. "Anyways, you have come to the palace today to become my servant, yes?"

"Yes," Saya interrupted and the head of the Kou clan nearly coughed. _Does she not understand the concept of rhetorical questions?_, he thought and mentally punished himself for having accepted the offer in the first place. If only Shuurei hadn't looked so sad and disappointed that day… He sighed and thought of the smiling face of his niece in which encouraged him to deal with this "chore".

"Ahem, you will be working in the office of Ribu," Reishin explained, still retaining irritableness. "You will carry manuscripts and documents back and forth from Ribu. I am sure even you can do a simple job as that." He put his lips to his fan. "You know how to cook, no?"

"Yes," Saya replied, completely misunderstanding his question. "I don't know how to cook."

"But you just claimed you did."

"No, I didn't," she argued. "I said 'yes' to your 'no' question because 'yes', I don't know how to cook." Reishin swore he was on the verge of killing himself… or at least this girl, either way would save him the torture.

"I see… well then, may you please refrain from answering any questions until this discussion is over?" he asked, peering at her indifferent brown eyes. "I-"

"Yes," Saya interrupted once again and Reishin mentally smacked himself. She just had to answer to whatever he said, didn't she? But then again, she may have been taught to do that. Shuurei made a nervous glance from him to Saya and then spoke up.

"She's just trying to be respectful, Danna-sama," Shuurei said, although a little too nervous to support her point. "She was told that to be respectful, she had to answer all questions that were asked." He cleared his throat.

"Ah, I see…," he said as calmly as possible. "No matter. I will have Shusui teach you how to cook and become a humble servant. But first, you should become familiar with the palace as you will be walking to and fro through its many corridors and hallways. I wouldn't want you to get lost like a certain someone…" His mind wandered to a certain aqua-haired official. "I will have Hakumei give you a brief tour around the palace. It is quite large and confusing to newcomers, but I'm sure you will be used to it soon. Hakumei shall be back any time now. Wait for him at the main office, understand?" Saya did not reply. "Understand?"

"I thought you didn't want me to answer your questions," she replied bluntly. Reishin stared at her in disbelief. He had never dealt with such an irritable and frustrating child before. She almost made Kouyuu seem like the most obedient child in the world.

"Excuse me?" he retorted as he pressed his fan against his face. But then, he suddenly recalled that he had indeed ordered her to remain silent. For a second, he was speechless. "Just go." He flicked his fan towards the door. Knowing that this had obviously not worked out well, Shuurei felt her cheeks heat up. It was her fault that he had to deal with this obstinate girl and she almost regretted the fact that she had tried to get her a job. She bowed as low as possible.

"Thank you, Danna-sama," she said in a soft voice and stood back up. Saya's back bent a little, but it was not great enough to be considered bowing.

"Thank you."

Those words, whispered so quietly that he thought it was just his imagination, made Reishin nearly jump. The two lasses were making their way out of the office now, but he was sure he had heard those words slip out of Saya's lips.

"Hmm… mouth of dagger, heart of tofu?" he asked himself as he flicked his fan shut.

* * *

"Saya, didn't Kouchou-oneesan and I tell you to be as polite as possible?" Shuurei sighed as the two of them re-entered the main office. Saya nearly tripped over her robes as she eagerly tried to get as far away from the door as possible. "Saya, are you listening to me?" The girl turned and put on a blank look. 

"Yes?" she replied carelessly and twirled in a little circle. "I'm listening."

"Saya, this is your last chance," Shuurei said in a sudden serious tone. "You should be taking this seriously. It may the last hope for your family's survival." She was about to add that maybe her personality was the real problem she couldn't get any jobs, but decided to omit it since only noting so would irritate the obstinate girl. However, Shuurei knew that her words impacted her a little, as the light of her face dimmed a bit.

"Shuurei, you're a boring girl," Saya replied bluntly as she turned her back to her. "You're just one of those girls who never question others and just do what other people do. You bow, walk little steps, drink tea, and act all nice and polite to everyone. In the end, you're just going to be used…"

"That's not true!" Shuurei cried, a sudden anger burst into her voice, "I make my own decisions and everything I do is based on what I want! People in the palace aren't like that… They don't use people for their own benefits-"

"Oh, really now?" Saya spat mockingly, interrupting her, "Then I wonder why the taxes are so high that the poor can't even earn enough to buy a morsel of bread. _They don't use people for their own benefits! _You've obviously been dreaming this whole time!" Shuurei clenched her fists. She had never dealt with such a person before.

"Without money, the government can't run and without the government, people can't live peacefully! It's hard to endure when you're poor, but it's for the greater good!" she argued. Tension was rising between the two.

"_For the greater good!_" Saya mimicked. "Why don't you go to the slums of the city and see what 'greater good' you're doing!"

"Saya," Shuurei hissed, trying to calm herself down and lower her voice, "Let's not argue. You wanted this job and I will help you keep it. However, you must also try to cooperate. If I'm the o- "

"Shuurei-dono!" a voice called, "what's going on here? You shouldn't raise your voice so in the office!" An aqua-haired man walked from towards them. The two lasses were so immersed in their argument that they had completely disregarded Kouyuu sitting at his desk. "And you! You shouldn't raise your voice either. Especially to someone respected like Shuurei-dono." Saya huffed and rolled her eyes. "Don't you roll your eyes at me!"

The sound of doors bursting open interrupted them. Reishin, with a rather displeased look on his face, stepped out of his office and walked towards them.

"What is all this commotion about?" he asked as he stared from Kouyuu to Shuurei and then to Saya. "I thought I sent for Hakumei…"

"Danna-sama," a voice said and as the four of them turned, they saw Hakumei standing by the front doorway. "Tei-dono request for the company of Shuurei-dono at the archives." He was panting a bit, probably from exhaustion and his blonde hair fell over his eyes. "And I need to get a few things at the archives as well."

"Very well, then," Reishin said calmly. "Kouyuu, you will give Saya a tour of the palace." Utter silence answered his command. Shuurei blinked at the head of Ribu, wondering if he had forgotten how directionally-challenged his adopted son was. Hakumei stared as well, hoping that his master was not experiencing a memory relapse. "Well now, what are you waiting for?"

Kouyuu did not know what emotion he was supposed to express. Was he supposed to be happy that his father had entrusted such a job to him? Or was he supposed to be sullen because of the person who was to be guided? Or perhaps he was to be worried that his father was not thinking very well that day? "Y- yes, Reishin-sama," he said and bowed his head. He did not want to ask for details. "Follow me." He motioned for Saya to follow and she rather unwillingly did so.

"I'll take you to Tei-dono," Hakumei offered and smiled, "He probably just wants to talk to you." Shuurei nodded and bowed to Reishin before she left.

"Thank you so much for accepting her, Danna-sama," she said, "I'm sure it means a lot to her, but she just finds it difficult to express her gratitude." For a split second, Reishin's lips curved into a smile, but he abruptly hid it with a flick from his fan. Shuurei thought she was just imagining it.

"Just tell her that she is to work hard, or else I will replace her," he replied in a smooth tone. "I do not accept lackadaisical workers."

"I will," Shuurei said and repeated it once again to herself. "I will."

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that was the end of Chapter Three! This chapter stars mainly Saya, Shuurei, and I guess, somewhat of Reishin. I must say that this hasn't been an interesting chapter and that there was dialogue all over the place. Saya is currently beyond annoying, actually, a little too annoying than I had planned her to be. But she will change as she works as a servant and change her views of people. Next chapter will mainly focus on Kouyuu, Saya, Tei Yuushun, and Shuurei. Some of the other characters that didn't show up in this chapter will reappear. And finally, the plot will advance! Comments and criticism will make me very happy! 


	5. Chapter 4: Pick Up a Sesame Seed

**Saiunkoku Monogatari: Fushi no Uta**

By the-key-of-the-twilight

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari or the Chinese proverbs that I use.

**A/N: **Thanks to all who have reviewed my last chapters or some other chapters before. I'm really happy that some people actually reacted to how Saya was or how some of the other characters were. I'd also like to thank to those who've added this story onto their alert lists. Because of my really busy schedule, I think it's people like you guys that make this story progress!

* * *

**Chapter 4: **Pick Up a Sesame Seed, but Lose Sight of a Watermelon 

Saya began to slack off at her pace after she had passed by what seemed like the tenth same identical building. Was she exhausted because the palace was so enormous or because they were walking in circles? At the moment, she couldn't tell as she watched the frustrated young man before her dither to and fro. Her legs ached and the hem or her robes had turned brown from dirt. She began to sweat underneath her layers and her neck felt irritated confined within the tight collar. After what seemed to be hours, but in reality, minutes, she spoke up irritably.

"Kouyuu-_sama_," she said, emphasizing his title as if mocking him, "are you by any chance, _lost_?" The hairs on the back of Kouyuu's neck nearly jumped up. Why did she out of all people have to know his embarrassing secret?

"N- no, of course not," he replied, although not confidently enough. "It's just that the Imperial Archives were just here this morning! I swear they were here! Did someone move them?" He began muttering to himself nervously darting his eyes from left to right.

"Maybe we should just go back and get another person to show me around," Saya suggested, shrugging. "After all, it seems you're incompetent for the job."

"What?" the hot-tempered young man hissed, "How dare you speak to me like that!"

"Well it's your fault for getting lost," she said coolly. "Shouldn't you be familiar with this place already? I mean you have been working here for years…"

"Be quiet!" he spat and spun around, trying to calm himself and think of which way they were supposed to go left. _I feel like it's right… but my mind's telling me left… which way do I go…? _He glanced at the girl behind him, tapping her foot impatiently. _Should I test her?_

"Saya." She jumped a little at the sound of her name. "Tell me, which way do you think is the right way? Left or right?" She stopped tapping.

"Right," Saya answered immediately and Kouyuu was a bit thrown back at her sudden answer.

"Are you sure? You're not even going to think about it?

"Yes, I'm very sure."

"Well, you're wrong! It's left!" And with a child-like gleeful grin, he spun around and marched off.

* * *

"So much for left…" Saya laughed quietly, trying to conceal her laughter. 

_Damn… she really was right…, _he though angrily to himself. His eyes spotted her not far behind him, holding back a smirk. They had arrived before the same building that they had just approached several minutes ago. Kouyuu was panting now; his stamina had never been very good.

"Aha! This is the… err… Political Assembly Building!" he lied. "And now, uhh, we go right!"

"Did your parents ever tell you how bad of a liar you are?" she scoffed. "Why don't you just admit that you have no directional sense whatsoever?"

"What?!"

"Why don't we just go back so you can save yourself the embarrassment?"

"I don't know what you're talking about! I know this palace like the back of my hand," Kouyuu protested, his cheeks flaring.

"Sure you do," she replied sarcastically, "And I'm sure there is a _West_ Political Discussions Building, two Imperial Archives, an East Council Office, a North Administrative Center, and twelve other different government buildings that look exactly alike." He was left completely speechless and fuming. "Pick up a sesame seed, but lose sight of a watermelon."

"What?!"

"Don't you have anything called 'instinct'?" she asked in a rather mocking tone. "You focus way too much on which direction to go at an intersection instead of imagining the palace as a whole and figuring which direction we should be moving towards." Again, Kouyuu had nothing to say. "Well then, shall we head back?"

* * *

"Here you are, Shuurei-dono," Hakumei cheerfully declared as he opened the door for her. She nodded at him in gratitude and stepped into the Imperial Archives. There, in a chair with a cup of tea in his hand, was Tei Yuushun. 

"Ah, Shuurei-dono, it is very good to see you," he said with a pleasant smile. "Please sit down and have some tea with me." He turned towards the door and nodded. "Hakumei-kun, you may be excused." The blond boy bowed and left.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, too, Tei-dono," Shuurei replied as she sat down in the chair across from the small table. She helped herself to a cup of tea and looked out the window. "It's nice weather today, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," he answered. "I think autumn's one of the more comfortable seasons. The weather is always close to perfect."

"Yes, and there's good food in autumn, too!" Shuurei exclaimed. "You should go to the markets! Everyone has so much to sell!" At this, Yuushun laughed. It was refreshing to see the young lady's smile again. However, after a while, his face molded back into one filled with worry. There was something wrong and Shuurei wanted to know. "Is there something important you wish to discuss with me?"

"Actually, yes, there is a reason that I called you here besides having tea with you," he admitted, but how his tone sounded a bit worrisome concerned Shuurei. "Out of curiosity, have you spoken with the Emperor ever since your return?" Immediately after his question, she blushed. Now that she thought about it, it was pretty rude that she hadn't even stopped by to announce her return. Although he hadn't come to her dinner, she should have at least visited him.

"O- oh, I haven't," she replied and then a light-bulb suddenly lit up in her head. "Oh, is that why you called me? I should go apologize to him immediately- "

"Shuurei-dono," Tei Yuushun interrupted and grabbed Shuurei's sleeve while she was half off her chair. The intense look in his eyes reflected the grave matter he was to share with her.

"Someone is planning to assassinate the Emperor."

* * *

"Kouyuu!" 

"Y- yes, Reishin-sama?" the aqua-haired man stammered, red from embarrassment.

"I'm afraid that you have done a very poor job on showing Saya here around the palace?" he said with a stern face as he fanned himself. "Am I wrong?"

"But I did show her, Reishin-sama," Kouyuu desperately pleaded. "Give her some time."

"Time? We don't have time for idleness!" Reishin cried and turned towards the girl. "Listen. Where are the Imperial Archives?" There was silence for a moment and Kouyuu prayed that she would make something up in order to save him from his father's wrath.

"I have absolutely no idea. We never got there," she answered bluntly and shot a grin at the directionally-challenged young man. Reishin sighed and closed his eyes in exaggerated disappointment.

"Shusui, take Saya and teach her the duties she must perform daily from now on," he ordered. "And please show her the buildings she must attend to as well." He glared at his son behind his fan. The beautiful servant stepped out from behind him and smiled at Saya.

"Hello, Saya-chan," she greeted kindly, "I am Shusui and I am one of the servants for this palace. I will be instructing you on your duties and etiquette." She walked towards the door with small, graceful steps. "Follow me." The click of the door being shut as the two went outside made Kouyuu shiver. Now he was to deal with his father.

"Kouyuu…" That single icy word that escaped from Reishin's lips made him shiver. "I would like to know as soon as possible how we can solve your little… _problem_…" He placed his hand on his forehead as if he had a headache

"I'm sorry," his son replied sullenly. "It won't happen again."

"You say that every time," Reishin pointed out, humiliating Kouyuu, "but this _problem _has never gotten solved…" His hand dropped into his lap. "Do you think you have a possible solution?"

Suddenly, Kouyuu thought of what Saya had told him when they were lost. He thought what she had said was highly amusing. "Haha, Saya said that my problem is that I think too much. Isn't that strange?" Reishin's eyes widened in surprise.

"I think she may be right," he said coolly. "It's peculiar how she notices the weaknesses of people so quickly. I presume that she already knows my weakness and will test me every step of the way. But I won't let her…" He began to mumble to himself while Kouyuu stared at his father in pure confusion. "You may be dismissed, Kouyuu. You have papers piling up on your stack of work as we speak."

* * *

Shuurei froze in shock. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. _Someone is trying to assassinate Ryuuki? But why? _She couldn't think of a reason why anyone would want to hurt him. 

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" Yuushun said after a long moment of silence. Shuurei retreated back into her chair and stared at him with wide eyes.

"You're serious?"

"Why would I joke about such a grave matter like this?" he replied and pulled out a tattered scroll from his sleeves. He glanced sideways and made sure nobody was eavesdropping. "Here, read this." Shuurei took the scroll and skimmed it. However, it wasn't long before she realized that what she held in her hands was a threat letter. She stared at Yuushun with a face of astonishment. "Shuurei-dono, don't tell anyone else…"

"But why?! His Majesty might be killed!" she protested, clutching the letter to her chest. "We have to tell everyone about this- "

"No!" Yuushun interrupted and Shuurei nearly jumped back in surprise. "We can't let anyone know about this. This matter would only cause panic among the palace.

"But His Majesty won't have- "

"Yes he will. I have spoken with General Ran about this matter," he interjected and relaxed. "The only ones that know about this are General Ran, Kou Reishin, Kou Kijin, Shusui, your father, me, and you."

Shuurei's jaw nearly dropped in more shock. "Otousama knew and never told me?" She felt betrayed by her own father. "Why?! When did this all happen?"

"Lower your voice a little. We want this matter to be small," he replied as calmly as possible. "I found this scroll on accident when I was running an errand for the Emperor. Its worn appearance caught my attention. No wealthy person would ever use such a grotesque manuscript." He pointed out the torn and stained edges. "I hid it in my robes and I've been carrying it around for about a month now."

"A whole month? But if this continues on, then…"

"It won't continue on. The army is searching throughout the town for possible suspects," he replied and leaned back in his chair, "We assume that the person who wrote this letter is an average or below average civilian. However, just in case, we are also questioning some of the nobles."

"But it's difficult with so few people," she said.

"Yes, it is," he answered and took a sip of tea. "But it is also easier in the long run. Think about it. If there were a lot of people wandering around the palace questioning the nobles or workers, wouldn't that seem suspicious? Also, the more this situation leaks out, the more the criminal will put his guard up. In the end, the situation will just be more difficult and dangerous, yes?"

In truth, Shuurei hadn't thought about these possibilities. Now that she had the time to ponder them, she found Yuushun's theory reasonable. Relaxing a bit, she back down in her chair and read over the scroll again. After a while, Tei Yuushun stood up and stared out the window with his arms folded behind his back.

"You may be excused, Shuurei-dono…" he said coolly.

"That was all you wanted to speak with me about?" Shuurei answered in surprise. "Is there some other reason you called for me? Do you wish for me to aid in the search for the culprit?"

"Shuurei-dono," he replied as he turned and smiled at her. "The only thing you have to do is be a friend of His Majesty. His Majesty talks about you a lot. You are, whether you wish for it or not, a very close friend of his. His Majesty treasures you and trusts you. All you must do is to return that trust and make sure he is safe. Watch over him for me, Shuurei-dono…"

"Yes, Tei-dono," she said and nodded. She understood her duty.

* * *

"How was she?" Reishin asked as his sharp eyes gazed over his fan at Shusui. "I'm curious to know." 

"She is, to be honest, not suited to be a servant," she reported with her head ducked down. "However, I promise you that I will try my very best to teach her the ways of becoming a humble servant."

Reishin's eyes darted off into space as he thought for a while. "So you excused her without my permission?"

"N- no, Danna-sama!" she exclaimed. "She told me that she had to return home early and ran off before I could say anything." He sighed and tapped the arm of his chair.

"What a nuisance she is," he muttered beneath his breath. "If it wasn't for Shuurei…" His eyebrows knotted together in frustration. "And what was her reason to return home early?"

"She didn't say, Danna-sama," Shusui answered and Reishin sighed again.

* * *

"I'm home!" Saya called as she stepped into the compact and tattered home. The paint on the walls was peeling and the whole house had a thick, musky smell. The old wooden floors creaked with every step and cracked every once in a while. Dusty pictures and wooden frames were clustered together on a broken desk. Broken glass was scattered over the small dining table.

"Saya-chan!" a voice cried as a young boy ran towards her with a hand behind his back. His pinkish-red eyes twinkled with delight. "How was your first day working at the palace?"

"Horrible," she replied bluntly as she removed the outer layer of her robes. "They think they're everything. They want me to do this… they want me to do that… it's like I was born to be their slave or something!"

"But you are working as a servant, right?" he asked. "Of course you'll need to do what they say. After all, the gods were kind enough to give you a job. You should appreciate what people do for you."

Saya was silent and thought about his words. Then, she smiled and ruffled his white hair. They weren't related by blood, but for some reason, he always knew what she was thinking. But right now, she wanted to change the subject.

"How's Okaasan?" she said as she sat down at the table.

"She's actually doing well today!" he replied excitedly. "She told me this morning that the sky was very pretty and then she took her medicine without complaining. I think she's improving!" He grinned widely. However, Saya didn't reflect his enthusiasm.

"Shiro-kun, you shouldn't smile when you don't want to," she said as she stood up. "You can't hide those marks from me." Flushing with embarrassment, he pulled his arm back even more. "I know what the kids in the north do to you." He turned around in humiliation. "How many times have I told you to stay away from those kids? All they do is steal, steal, and steal. There's no reason you have to be like them." She walked over to the counter and found a small cup.

"But if I steal, I might be able to get enou- "

"For what purpose?" Saya interrupted as she snatched the kettle and poured herself some tea. "Do you think Okaasan would be happy once she gets well?" Shiro remained silent. There was a long pause as Saya gulped down her tea. "I know you're trying to help. But I don't want you or Okaasan to get hurt, understand?" She turned around and laid her hands on his shoulders. She stared at him with her fierce brown eyes. "But I promise you that one day, when Okaasan gets better and we become rich, I'll go and punish those kids for you! I'll make them sorry for picking on my little brother for all these years!" Shiro's face lit up.

"Really, Saya-chan?" he said. "You promise?" He held out his pinky finger.

"I promise," she answered and hooked his pinky with hers.

_Someday, I'll make everyone pay for all the pain we have suffered through. I'll teach everyone a lesson. I'll show everyone that the poor aren't pathetic and useless. I'll create a world in which even an albino boy can live freely and happily._

That_ is my dream.

* * *

_

**A/N: **The plot's finally progressing a little! Yay! I think the end of this chapter really shines a new light on Saya and how she acts at home. I found it entertaining on how many of my reviewers disliked her, but I must say, she is very unlikable at the moment. I tried to add more characters into this chapter, but obviously, I failed to do so. I'm still having quite a few problems with the bureaucracy and titles, but I'm trying my best to use accurate information. Also, I'd like to note that my story will prove to be inaccurate as the second season of Saiunkoku Monogatari is progressing quite fast. There will probably be new characters in the season that will probably never show up in this fanfic since I do not know much about them. There also might be new plot twist in which totally mess up the plot for this story.

So, just as a heads-up, I'd like to tell my readers that there will be flaws or confusion once in a while so please bear with me! Thank you for reading and please comment!


	6. Chapter 5: Paper Can't Wrap Fire

**Saiunkoku Monogatari: Fushi no Uta**

By the-key-of-the-twilight

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari or the Chinese proverbs that I use.

**A/N: **Thanks a bunch again to those who reviewed! I will try to make this story a little more realistic and hopefully, make it more enjoyable as well! But thank you all for your support!!

* * *

**Chapter 5: **Paper Can't Wrap Fire

Over a month had passed since Saya first came to the palace. It was now late autumn and the spider lilies were wilting. Work still came at a ceaseless routine to the officials while those who knew of the mysterious letter kept their eyes on Ryuuki. Meanwhile, Shuurei kept in contact with Eigetsu and the others through letters.

_The palace is really busy again these days. The people have had hardly a month's break! But then again, it's unexpected; there's always something going on. I've talked to Kou Kijin and a few other officials about the development of the education system. They seemed pleased with the idea, but I still haven't told His Majesty about the plan. I will request his financial aid soon. _

She set her quill down and re-read her letter. The first part of it had been completely colloquial. There was so much so wanted to know about them. She stared at the ceiling and sighed. She was tempted to write about Ryuuki's situation, but recalled Tei Yuushun's stern words.

_It wouldn't hurt if they knew…, _she thought as her eyebrows knitted together in frustration. _But then again, I'd be probably causing them a lot of trouble and anxiety…_Shuurei shook her head. _Why am I being so selfish?_ No matter how much she had tried to push the thought away, she couldn't store away the fact that Ryuuki was being targeted. Every time she had thought about it, she shivered and felt insecure and frightened. She thought of all the possibilities: What if Ryuuki _was _murdered? What would happen then? If he ever found out about the letter, would he punish them for keeping it secret from him? Would those terrorists ambush Ryuuki? Were they planning at this exact moment where and when Ryuuki's life would end?

Thoughts buzzed in Shuurei's mind and rather troubled, she closed her eyes. She didn't know why she was so worried. Maybe it was because her friend's life was being threatened? …Friend? Was he really just a "friend"?

… Or was he someone else to her?

Irritated by roaming thoughts, she refocused on her letter. She folded it into a neat rectangle and sealed it. Now all she needed to do was to send it.

* * *

"Saya."

"Yes? K- Ri-sama?" The girl asked as she turned around. It had taken her weeks to be able to say "Ri-sama" without a sneer or frown on her face. It had taken her a month to progress from crude nicknames to the formal name "Ri-sama". For Saya, this progress was a relief to Ribu.

"I'd like a cup of tea," he replied bluntly, eyes and hands completely occupied on the work before him. "Chrysanthemum, if you can." He had not demanded her. He remembered the days when she would put mysterious substances in his tea in which had rather… peculiar tastes to it. He knew better than to make her angry.

_What a pain… it's like fighting fire with fire…,_ he thought and sighed. _The only way to douse that fire is with water… Oh well, at least she's improved… _He snickered as he thought of her mocking comments and threats during her first week. He remembered her frustration in cooking simple meals and serving tea properly. And he recalled the time she had tripped over a pile of books and littered the office with flying papers. Kouyuu chuckled quietly and leaned back in his chair.

"Does work amuse you, Ri-sama?" Saya said as she set his cup of tea onto his desk. (Kouyuu was wrong. She hadn't gotten past her sarcastic remarks.) She peered at the parchment before him and furrowed her eyebrows. "Although I can't read, it doesn't look quite as entertaining as your face says it is." With a smirk, she pushed the cup towards him. "Enjoy."

"Saya!" Hakumei cried as a carried a pile of scrolls towards her. "Can you deliver these to the archives for me?"

"Yes, Heki-san," she answered and took the parchments away, still wearing that grin on her face.

Saya walked clumsily with the pile of parchments which stacked well over her head. Her feet waddled sideways to avoid tripping over her long robes. A man was approaching her further down the corridor, but she didn't care as much as to peer over her tall stack. It was when they crossed paths that she actually stopped and acknowledged him. She gasped as she stared at him. She had seen him before and he was an important man, but she couldn't recall his name no matter how hard she tried.

_Who is he?_, she thought frantically, searching through her humongous mental catalog of important names. _He sure doesn't look like a scholar… nor an assistant… _Saya eyed him carefully from head to toe. He was wearing a fabulous royal blue robe and his eyes gleamed with sophistication. This man was obviously not just an ordinary officer. _Blue! Now what was that family's name… Kou is red… Sa is brown… Ran? _She thought for a moment before trusting herself.

"Good morning, Ran-dono!" she said and bowed. She had totally forgotten his title and didn't want to disrespect him in fear of one of Reishin's "punishments". Shuuei laughed at her hesitation.

"Oh no, General Ran will do," he replied and chuckled. "It's only been a month. You don't have to push yourself so hard. But then again, you do work under Reishin." His voice trembled a little at the name and it comforted Saya no further. "I have to admit though, you've improved a lot."

"Oh really?" she answered, trying to shift her weight while balancing the parchments. "I don't feel like anything's changed at all."

"Well, in the palace, the newbie is always the one most observed," he explained. "So even though you may not know it, your words and actions affect others a lot."

"So you say?" she said and snorted. She turned her head over to the side and peered at the glistening pond. But when she look back, she realized that Shuuei was staring intently back at her. "Is there something wrong, General Ran?"

"Have we… met before?" he asked and cocked one of his eyebrows. She looked so familiar yet he swore he had never seen her before prior to her entrance into the palace.

"I remember spotting you once at a meeting. That's all," Saya said and tried to create another comfortable stance to stand in. She was quickly running out of ideas.

"Oh, I see then," he replied although he was not satisfied with her answer. He thought hard about where he could've met her. _She's from the slums, I heard… how could I have met her before? I must be mistaking her for someone else_, he thought, but could not convince himself that he had mistook her for another girl. He watched the tall stack of work dangle dangerously in the air. "Would you like some assistance?"

"Oh, no! I can handle this myself!" she cried almost immediately. "If you helped me, Danna-sama would never hear the end of it…" Her voice lowered down to a mutter. "Good day, General Ran." And she began walking down the corridor again, still balancing the shaky stack of parchments.

* * *

"Your Majesty, Governor Kou requests an audience with you," the attendant said with his head bowed.

"Come in," Ryuuki replied smoothly and hid his joy and giddiness behind a calm and collected demeanor. The attendant opened the doors and Shuurei stepped in with her head held high. She walked towards his desk and tried not to think of anything that would distract her from her duty. The emperor waved the attendant away.

"I, Governor Kou Shuurei of Sa Province, hereby request your attention to a proposal," she said, but for some reason, her words came out shaky, "I have a plan to further improve the education system in Sa Province. However, this feat will expend a lot of funds. Therefore, I must attain your approval before this plan may be initiated."

"Please tell us," he said and clasped his hands together on his desk.

"The previous education plan was a success. There are more schools established now with better curriculums. I cannot thank Your Highness or the other officials enough for the tremendous help you have all offered. However, I, as the governor of Sa Province, have a new proposal in order to benefit my people. This proposal is to have even more schools and distribute them among the more uneducated areas. We also wish to have more teaching materials and enough books for all the students. Not only will these actions motivate students to learn, but it will benefit the community to have more educated people. It is important that people receive an education, your majesty." She inhaled deeply and waited for the emperor's reaction. He seemed to be deep in thought and stared at his hands.

"We should remind you, Governor Kou, that this plan will require a huge amount of funds. Books for every student may seem a minor task, but in reality, it is very expensive to provide so many books for so many who want to learn," Ryuuki explained. "Do you have any benefactors for this plan?"

"Yes, I do," she replied and pulled out two parchments. "The first one here is the consent and signature of the head of the Department of Finance, Kou Honju. The second paper is a letter from Assistant Tei Yuushun regarding the aid the Merchant's Guild will provide if this plan were to carry out." Shuurei watched him carefully as he took the papers and gazed over them.

"When would you wish for this plan to initiate?" he asked, eyeing her cautiously. He did not want her to see any weakness in him.

"Immediately," she answered at once.

"Immediately?" the emperor repeated in surprise.

"Yes, immediately," she said confidently. "Your Highness, autumn is here. It will be soon the chance to begin a year of education for many. However, for some who live in the less inhabited areas, there will be no hope. Do you believe it is right to have children who have potential and cannot learn because of their background or where they live? Do you believe that Sa Province will be successful without the most intelligent and rational leaders available? What I am proposing will not only improve the leadership of Sa Province over many years but also provide hope to the people for a brighter future."

There was a long moment of silence as Ryuuki closed his eyes to think. He had received many proposals from her before although recently, it seemed as if her plans have become more and more demanding. It was hard to accept all of them without spoiling her with privileges.

_But Shuurei is not that type of person_, he reassured himself. _Shuurei wins by her own will… _He thought for a while more.

"How will you repay the funds that will be used if this plan were to take action?" he asked and opened his eyes.

"Yes, I have thought of that," she replied. "At the moment, I cannot come up with an idea that will return these funds. However, I do believe that this act will be worth that amount of capital. Think about it. If Sa Province were to have more skilled and intelligent leaders, wouldn't that result to a better economy? A better economy means more wealth and this wealth will return to Kiyou over the years. It is a plan of patience. But with that patience, Saiunkoku can thrive to be more successful." She kneeled down and ducked her forehead towards the ground. "The decision is yours, Your Highness." She waited nervously for his answer.

Troubled, Ryuuki brought his hand to his temple and closed his eyes again. His head hurt and he wondered if he had caught a cold from one of his assistants the other day. His thoughts were muddled together in a blur and he tried to organize his mind in its confused state. Many times he gazed back at her out of the corner of his eye. And then gave a little sigh and closed his eyes again. After a very long while, he finally spoke.

"Governor Kou Shuurei of Sa Province, we hereby accept your proposal," the emperor said in a solid tone. "Once you return to Sa Province, we will help you execute this plan by financial means. However, keep in mind that you are indebted. You may be excused."

"Understood, Your Highness," she answered as she stood up with her head still facing the ground. Without eye contact, she muttered, "thank you, Ryuuki…" And without another word, she left his office and a surprised emperor at the desk.

* * *

"Yuushun-dono, you do realize that paper can't wrap fire," Shouka said as he gulped down his last bit of tea. "Somehow, one way or another, this will get out to the other officials and cause even more panic. Is that what you want?" Yuushun laughed in a rather cold manner as he looked out the window.

"I think your daughter takes after you, Shouka-san," he joked. "So you think it would be better if we just tell the emperor and have everyone on the lookout for his life?"

"That's not exactly what I mean," Shouka defended and poured himself another cup of tea. "I just think it would be wiser if Ryuuki himself and some of his closest assistants would know of this threat. I feel like I've committed a crime by hiding this from the emperor himself.

"I see what you mean," Tei Yuushun replied, "but I still want things to run smoothly. If the emperor knew he was being targeted, wouldn't he become idle in his work with his mind preoccupied on—"

"Don't underestimate Ryuuki, Yuushun-dono," Shouka interrupted with a smile.

"… ah, yes, I'm sorry," the assistant replied humbly. "I am mistaken. The emperor is not like that." He cleared his throat to regain his composure. "But I want to keep everything running smoothly in the palace without interruptions. I believe this threat is nothing but a simple trick played by a few people who wish to see how the imperial palace reacts. However, we are still taking precautions by preparing the army and intensifying inspection of incoming letters in the Civil Affairs Department."

"What if it's not just a trick? What if it's something bigger?" the librarian began to say, but broke off into mumbling. "Something bigger… like…" Suddenly, he shot up from his chair and Yuushun flinched back in surprise.

"I- Is something the matter, Shouka-san?" he asked with a nervous tone. He knew how intimidating this former assassin could be when he was angry. After a short moment of silence, Shouka sat back down and relaxed.

"I thought I heard someone. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have frightened you like that," he apologized, but still had a suspicious look on his face.

"Oh, it's alright," Yuushun replied, and glanced towards a certain spot on one of the bookcases in which Shouka's eyes seemed to be particularly interested in. "Why don't I be on my way then? It'll be a bother to suspect someone watching us." With a respectful bow, he left the room.

Shouka couldn't take his eyes off that bookcase. He stood up and slowly walked towards it. He swore he could hear quiet footsteps, those of someone who was particularly sly. With a sudden movement, he shot his head behind the bookcase, but saw nothing there except for a suspicious space in one of the shelves above.

A book had fallen out.

Shouka let out a sigh. He had gotten so nervous for nothing. He turned around and laughed silently to himself. _All this secret-keeping isn't good for me…_, he thought and smiled weakly. However, when he turned around, for just a second, he swore he saw a flash of wavy violet hair.

* * *

The old man laughed.

"It seems the emperor is in a bit of trouble," Shou Taishi said and stroked his beard.

"You seem rather amused," Sou Taifu replied and grinned. "Don't tell me you enjoy watching others struggle?"

"I am no sadist," the old man defended with a huffy tone. "But I find watching their reactions and actions quite… entertaining."

"You are a cruel man, Shou Taishi," Sou Taifu commented and walked away.

The old man stared out into the sky. It was a clear and beautiful day. However, he sensed something malicious approaching. _Something is coming… what will you do then, Emperor Ryuuki? _He turned his back to the sky and folded his hands behind him. _Hisui-hime, Saiunkoku needs your aid again…

* * *

_

**A/N: **How was that? Not too boring, I hope! There's not much action in this chapter in which may explain its brevity. This chapter basically slows things down a bit and what happens in this chapter serves as a base for what will happen in later chapters. For those who are curious, "Hisui-hime" is literally "Jade Princess".

To those who have been watching or reading the second season of Saiunkoku Monogatari, I realize that I am missing a whole lot of new characters from my story. As I have mentioned earlier, this story will probably become more and more inaccurate due to the plot twists and new characters the second season is having. I will try to add maybe a few new characters in, but it will be difficult since I cannot characterize people like Tantan, Seiga, or the 13th Ran Princess (who resembles so much of what I imagined Saya to look like) correctly. If there are readers that would be want any of these new characters in my story, leave a review or pm me with his or her personality, political position, and other information that might be important.

Also, I'm having a hard time deciding who Shuurei should be paired up with! If anyone has any suggestions, I would be glad to hear them!

Thank you all very much and comments will be greatly appreciated!


	7. Chapter 6: A Chain

**Saiunkoku Monogatari: Fushi no Uta**

By the-key-of-the-twilight

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Saiunkoku or its beautiful characters and probably never will…

**A/N: **To be honest, I was very surprised at how much feedback I got from my last chapter. Of course, I was surprised in a good way! Thank you all so much for reviewing since it is always great to know what my readers are thinking. Your comments will definitely help me write better and better! So, please enjoy this chapter! (And you'll see why I asked that Shuurei pairing question last chapter…)

* * *

**Chapter 6: **A Chain is as Strong as Its Weakest Link

"What?!"

Shuurei jumped up and nearly knocked over the cup of tea on the table. "R- Ryuuki is s-_sick_?"

She had requested an audience with him just yesterday and now he was ill? He looked fine, if not a little tired, when they had spoken with each other. Was she the awful carrier of some disease?

"I heard he first began experiencing symptoms last night, but has had headaches for the past few weeks. It may be from all the stress and work he's been put through lately or it could be from one of his assistants," Shouka said calmly, and motioned for Shuurei to sit down.

"Is it serious? Is he resting? Is he eating?" she asked in a rather motherly manner.

"He said it was just a little cold, but apparently he wasn't well enough to leave his bed today," the librarian replied. "But the doctor said it wasn't serious so don't worry yourself with it."

"He couldn't leave his bed?" she repeated and conjured up an image of an ashen Ryuuki lying in his death bed. His mouth was trembling and many people sat around him weeping.

"_Shuu… rei… I… love you…"_

"Ahhh!" Shuurei cried and shook her head free of the image. _Why did I think of that?_, she asked herself and looked up at her father to only see him staring strangely back.

"Are you alright, Shuurei?" he asked. Shuurei nodded but the redness that had risen to her cheeks proved otherwise. "You're very red. Are you getting sick, too?"

"N- no! Of course not!" she replied a little nervously. "What would make you think that?" She quickly made up an excuse for her to leave. She had to see him. "Oh, I almost forgot! I was supposed to meet with Assistant Tei a while ago!" Suddenly, she burst out of the archives and left Shouka puzzled in his chair. After a moment, she poked her head from behind the screen. "Oh, and thank you for the tea, Otousama! It's getting slightly better!" And with a rather nervous smile, she left the archives with Shouka grinning to himself.

* * *

"Hmm?" Small fingers unfolded the piece of paper received. "A letter from Shuurei-san?"

"Hime-san?" Ensei asked and a sudden excitement appeared on his face. "What does it say?" Eigetsu scanned the letter and then reread it again to make sure he had the details right.

"She's gotten approval from the Finance Department, but still needs the consent of the emperor in order for the plan to work," he summarized and looked up. "Shuurei-san is working hard."

"Haha, a hard worker she is," the man replied. "Even when she returns home, she stills places her duties as her first priority. I have to say, that type of work ethic is admirable." The gruff man didn't look like one who had a good work ethic.

"Unlike someone we know," a sharp voice rang out as the door opened. Kourin stepped in the room with a tray. "I've brought the tea." With small and graceful steps, she made her way to Eigetsu's desk and poured him some tea.

"Hey! Just to have you know, I take pride in my work!" he defended himself and quickly sat up on the couch.

"And who's the one sitting on the couch? Who's the one working at his desk?," she teased as she glanced at Eigetsu.

"Now, now, Kourin-chan, Eigetsu laughed, "Ensei-san helps me a lot. He does many things and protects us. If we weren't alive and safe, then we wouldn't be able to accomplish any work at all!" She huffed and reluctantly walked towards the couch. After filling his cup halfway with tea, she left and went to pick up her tray.

"Hey, how come mine's half-empty?" Ensei shouted and pouted at the sight of his half-filled cup.

"It's not half-empty, it's half-full," she observed. "Plus, I'm all out anyway…" She waved her empty teapot. "I'll bring some more later." And with some grace, she marched out the door. Still displeased, Ensei's eyes darted towards the desk in which Eigetsu sat in, smiling childishly.

"Eigestu-kun, I think she hates me," he said bitterly and gulped down all his tea rather noisily. "I wonder if she's trying to make a point by showing her total dislike for me in her treatment."

"Oh, Kourin-chan doesn't do that!" Eigetsu said and redirected his attention onto the paperwork before him. "She's just having fun with you. It's how she shows her affection."

"Or rather," Ensei added, "how she shows her affection towards you." However, after he set down his teacup, a particular thought bothered him. "If she ran out of tea after a cup and a half, that means she intentionally wanted to give me half?" A nervous chuckle answered his question.

"Actually…," Eigetsu said quietly. Ensei took a good look at the governor's desk again.

On that desk were five cups of steaming tea.

* * *

"Danna-sama! Why didn't you tell me?!" the purple-haired warrior yelled as he grabbed the sleeve of his master's robe. "WHY?!"

"It was not necessary for you to know, Seiran," the librarian answered in a cool voice. "I know it's hard to understand, but please try."

"Not necessary?!" Seiran shouted. "So you think it's _not necessary _to provide the utmost protection for the Emperor! And why was I, a loyal bodyguard to His Majesty, not informed of this!"

"Seiran," Shouka said as he slowly removed the warrior's hand from his sleeve, "I think you're overreacting. The only reason I did not tell you was because we wanted to handle this situation without much notice. It's a small threat and it could never be possibly carried out with our tight security. However, we want to find the leader responsible for this as quickly as possible. Do not worry, Ryuuki will be safe…"

"Ryuuki…" Seiran whispered to himself as he thought of his younger brother. "Does Ojousama know of this?"

"Yes, she does," the father replied. "Just recently actually." With a grunt, Seiran turned and marched towards the door, but slipped a bit as he approached the door. "Seiran." He stopped dead in his tracks.

"You've been drinking, haven't you?"

The purple-haired warrior was at a loss for words. _How did he notice?_, he wondered nervously.

"Seiran, if there is something that is troubling you, please tell me," Shouka said.

"And I would really tell you something as minor as my worries," he replied swiftly. "While you wouldn't tell me something as important as Ryuuki's danger…" Silently, he walked out the door.

And then suddenly, he threw himself back along the walls of the hallway. His head hurt… a lot. He felt nauseous and extremely tempted to spill his insides at any moment. His eyes began to water and he pressed his hand hard against his temple. No one could understand him. No one could understand his worries. No one could soothe that aching pain in his heart.

No one...

* * *

"Your Majesty, Governor Kou Shuurei has made a request to see you," a servant said.

"Let her in immediately," Ryuuki cried in a hoarse voice from his bed. The servant bowed and opened the door. Shuurei entered, breathing heavily from hurrying here.

"S- so it's true…" Shuurei said, more to herself than anyone else, "you're really ill…" She approached the bed and nearly gasped at the sight of his visage. He was pale, yet his cheeks glowed bright red, and his lips had lost their cheerful color. His hair laid spread out like overflowing rivers over the mattress. Beads of perspiration collected at his temple and ran down his face. Was it really just a cold? Shuurei sat down silently in order not to disturb him. But she realized that her plan had failed when she felt a cold hand grasp her arm.

"S- Shuurei," the emperor croaked and tightened his grip on her arm. "We're happy you came… to see us…" Bloodshot eyes could be seen as he peered at the beautiful governor before him in between his heavy eyelids. However, rather shocked, Shuurei pulled away her arm and Ryuuki's hand slipped and fell on the mattress. Disappointed, he turned away from her and closed his eyes as he felt another throb of pain in his head. "Shuurei, why must you be so cold to us?"

"We can't wait anymore, Shuurei…" he said gravely. "We can't wait for you forever… And you cannot afford to wait either…" He reopened his eyes and stared out the window. "I've been thinking a lot these days… about you… about us… about the future… And I've realized that we have a duty and that you have a duty, too." Another throb of agony. "Shuurei, we have decided to…" His voice broke off and water began to gather in his eyes.

"… let go…"

Never had those two words affected Shuurei so much. She sat stunned in her chair, staring at the man that had said those words. She had never expected him to say such things or to even bring up matters like this while he was so ill. She waited for him to turn around and return to the old Ryuuki and say it was all a trick to make her love him. But he didn't. Instead, he quivered violently as if what he was saying was sapping all of his strength.

"Please understand… we love you, but we have decided… that you must find your true love so that you will… be happy in the future…" His tone began to waver as tears streamed down his cheeks. He was at least glad that no one could see him cry. "We w- want to m-make you happy, S- Shuurei…and we have waited s- so long, but you were not happy… y- you never smiled at me… you n-never embraced me… you never l-loved me…" He choked on his own words and ended up in a coughing fit.

"Ryuuki!" Shuurei leaned over the bed and quickly helped him to sit up. She patted his back until his breathing calmed down. "Don't scare me like that!" Suddenly, his head fell against her chest and he stayed there, unmoving. "W- wha?" And then, without warning, he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace.

"C- can we just stay like this… for just a little while…?" he pleaded and inhaled in her sweet scent. Although Shuurei was never the romantic type, she couldn't help but feel that this embrace was… different. It wasn't one of the other ones she had received from him. It was like a last goodbye… or…

Her hands began to move up, but before she could wrap her arms around his waist, she restrained herself and her arms fell idly beside her. Normally, she would have pushed him away but now, she almost felt tempted to collapse in those loving arms of his, even if they were weak at the moment. After a few minutes, she realized that he had been silently crying. Her shoulder was damp and her skin could feel the moisture through the cloth. It was only after a while that he began to hiccup and gasp as he buried his face in her neck.

"We… love you, Shuurei," he whispered. "No… _I_… love you, my beautiful Shuurei…" He loosened his arms and stared up at her with those tired eyes. Another fresh wave of pain struck him. "Will you say_ my_ name… for the last time? Will you s-smile for… _me_?" His shaking hand clutched at her sleeve. "… please…?"

"Ryuuki, what are you sa- !" But his hand lost its grip and he fell against her again. However, this time, he wasn't conscious. "Ryuuki? RYUUKI!!" But he just laid there unmoving, his limp body burning with fever.

* * *

"I heard the Emperor's sick!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, this is our chance!"

"I'm so excited! My hands are shaking!"

"Is this it? Are we really going to do it?"

"Maybe… just maybe…"

"Take them down when their Emperor's weak in bed! Ha, great!"

"Will it really work?"

"No! It's wrong to fight people when they're at a disadvantage!"

The whole crowd in the narrow alley turned towards the young woman that had spoken. She clutched her baby girl tightly against her bosom and looked about nervously. "It's wrong! People are still people! We have to fight fair if we want true freedom!" Her black eyes glittered with anger and fear. Some of the crowd laughed.

"Oh, ho! What's this?"

"If you want to fight fair, I think it's better for you to get out of here!"

"Humph, well maybe it's because _we _were never treated fairly!"

"Ah… it's that Kago girl again… she's always so troublesome…"

"If you have a problem with us, then get out!"

"Yeah, move it!"

"SILENCE!!"

A handsome man stood gallantly at the entrance of the alley. Two of his most noble supporters stood proudly beside him and the crowd automatically reorganized themselves in order to create a path for them. The man strode down the path and walked until he reached the dead end.

"Foolish men and women, if we are truly Kiyou's only hope, we must not fight amongst ourselves," he stated in a booming voice. "We must love one another, every single one of you is important to the fight for freedom and justice!" Several cheers rang out from the crowd. "And plus, I agree with Kago's decision." The crowd suddenly hushed and whispers broke out. "I believe that it is best to wait on the true assassination."

"But Danna-sama! This is a great opportunity to attack and bring them down!" a young man cried from the crowd and was almost slapped by his neighbor for defying their leader. The handsome man chuckled.

"Now did I say we weren't going to do _anything_?" he laughed. "You know what they say: a chain is as strong as its weakest link. Take down one department and the whole palace falls apart."

"Are you saying-?"

"Yes! YES!!" the leader interrupted and burst out in laughter. "We will take down the Civil Affairs Department while security is concentrating on the foolish Emperor. We'll kill the head of this department and have them recognize our power!"

"And how will we do that, Danna-sama?" the young man asked again and this time, he did receive a slap from his mother.

"I apologize, Danna-sama," she said. "My son is so disrespectful." The leader chuckled.

"No need to apologize, he is just as excited as I am to finally get revenge on those cold, rich bastards!" he cried. "To answer your question, we'll use poison." Many within the crowd gasped and talked amongst themselves.

"Poison?"

"Will it work?"

"That's a great idea!"

"They'll never expect it coming!"

"Striking the Civil Affairs Department first is a good plan."

"I can't wait!"

Soon, the crowd roared with cheers.

"LONG LIVE DANNA-SAMA!!"

The handsome man smiled and pulled out his bright sword.

"LONG LIVE DANNA-SAMA!!"

And on his sword emblem, were red spider lilies.

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter's a little short, a guess. (And I think the rebels were a little bit overexcited…) Sorry for the long wait though. I thought I would have more time over the break to work on this story, but I was really preoccupied with other things. I'll be much busier from now on since spring is the time for finals, APs, and SATs. But I love this story and you guys so much so I'll work hard on trying to update it as much as I can! So, I hoped that all of you enjoyed this chapter and again, reviews and comments will be greatly appreciated! 


	8. Chapter 7: A Crane Among a Flock

**Saiunkoku Monogatari: Fushi no Uta**

By the-key-of-the-twilight

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari.

**A/N: **Thank you to all who reviewed! Your comments really made me feel happy because you guys gave me a lot of feedback! I'm still trying very hard to update as much as I can, but competition and testing season is coming up so I'll be very busy! But all of your reviews make me so happy so I'll try my best in writing a great story. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7: **A Crane Amidst a Flock of Chickens

Saya sighed as she sat by the water's edge. She was tired and her feet ached from the many trips she had made today. She thought she would've gotten used to the job by now, but she thought wrong. The sun was still relatively high in the sky and its radiance made the surface of the water glitter. She took off her tight shoes and dipped her feet in the cool water. She sighed with joy as she felt the refreshing water wash off the soreness on her feet.

"Ahem, what are you doing?"

Nervously, she spun around and when she saw a very familiar face, she turned back around and ignored him.

"Ahem, I said, what are you doing?" he repeated and approached her.

"Actually, I would like to ask you the same thing," Saya replied coolly while splashing the water with her feet. "Are you lost again or something?" The official glared at her and gritted his teeth. "I hit the mark, didn't I, Ri-sama?" She turned around and crossed her legs. Kouyuu flinched at the sight of a woman's bare legs. "Hmm? What? You don't like them?" She teased him by wiggling her legs and put them out in front of her.

"N- no!" he replied although he didn't sound extremely convincing. Instead, he made her laugh.

"I heard that you don't like women, Ri-sama," she said, now wiggling her toes, "now why is that?" Kouyuu grimaced. He didn't want to confide about his personal life with this… thing.

"Just get back to work or Reishin-sama will get mad!" he spat and crossed his arms.

"And you're not going back either because-?" She dried her feet with her robes and put her shoes back on. "Oh, I forgot, you're lost again, my bad." She stood up and patted the dirt off her sleeves. "Well, let's go back to work now… or should I say, follow me?" With a small smirk, Saya walked on with even turning back once to see Kouyuu almost literally glaring daggers at her back.

He had lost… again.

* * *

Seiran looked up.

"Ojousama, why do you look so sad?" he asked as got up from the ground. He always knew when his lady was discontent.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing…" Shuurei replied rather hesitantly.

"You visited Ryuuki, right?" Seiran said and followed her awkward movements with his eyes. "…is he really that sick?"

"He'll be alright," she replied rather listlessly. "He's the emperor after all." After an uncomfortable moment of silence, she walked over to one of the fruit trees that was losing its leaves due to the upcoming winter. "Can you sit with me for a while?" The two sat below the tree in silence.

"Ojousama, if there's something really bothering you, please tell me," he pleaded, worried over Shuurei's gloominess. He couldn't stand watching her frown. "Ojousama, please…"

"_Will you say _my_ name… for the last time? Will you s-smile for… _me_… please…?"_

Shuurei gasped and without thinking, turned and buried her face in Seiran's chest.

"Ojousama!" he cried, surprised that she suddenly showed so much weakness. It was so unlike the Shuurei he knew. She clutched onto the thin cloth over his chest and she began to weep. "Ojousama…" He wrapped his arms around her small frame.

She felt strong arms behind her back, but instead of consoling her, they made her cry even more. His arms reminded her so much of him… He had cried for her… But she had never cried and ached for him… Now that she thought about it, she had never voluntarily embraced him or even regarded him as anything more intimate than just an acquaintance. She regretted it now… she regretted all her actions so much.

_First Sakujun… now Ryuuki…_

Seiran hugged her tighter. "Ojousama, you don't have to tell me then if it pains you so…" he said calmly, "but know that I'm always here for you if you need me…" Shuurei sniffled and pulled herself away from the embrace and leaned against the tree. A golden leaf danced its way from the highest branch to the ground. Seiran caught it before it fell.

"I don't know exactly what is troubling you, but I'm always here to listen," he replied and played with the leaf in his hands. "But remember, autumn is the season of changes. If things aren't going your way, I'm sure they'll definitely change for the better once spring comes. Wouldn't you agree, Ojousama?" Shuurei couldn't help, but smile a bit. He always had such optimistic things to say in contrast to his rather pessimistic personality.

"Thank you, Seiran," she said. "You always know the right things to say…" She leaned against his warm shoulder and smiled sadly. "I wish I could always say the right things, too…" Seiran peered over at his adored lady. It wasn't like her to be talking like this… but she didn't seem to want to tell him about it either.

_It'll come… be patient, _he told himself. _She'll talk to you when she really needs you… _But he was a little anxious. No matter how many times he tried to push the thought away, it always came back to him…

… the thought that he wouldn't be needed anymore by his lady…

* * *

Saya stared in awe at the magnificent fight before her. Shuuei, clad in his shining armor, easily blocked the hits of his opponent, a small soldier who was probably still training. The soldier's strikes were futile; the skilled general dodged them all with ease. Saya almost felt sympathy for the poor soldier. Shuuei made him look so pathetic and weak.

It wasn't long before the soldier's sword was knocked out of his hand and he fell to the ground, dazed. The general merely chuckled warmed and sheathed his sword.

"You must practice more, Lou Jiyang," he said. "You can't win a fight without hitting the enemy first. Go pick up your sword." Quickly, the soldier stumbled over to where his sword was and returned. "Now, see? Your stance is weak… you must stand still and your feet must be planted securely on the ground…" He looked up and saw that Saya had been there the entire time. "Oh, Saya." He turned to the soldier. "Lou, you may be dismissed."

"Thank you, sir," he said and walked away wearily. The general approached the servant.

"Were you watching?" Shuuei asked with a rather amused smile playing on his lips.

"No, sir, I was just standing here and closing my eyes, sir," she replied curtly. "Is that what your whole army's like?" The general laughed.

"You have an interesting sense of humor, Saya," he teased. "It's no wonder why Kouyuu hates you so much. He can never stand anyone who talks back to him."

"You mean, Ri-sama?" she asked.

"Yes, he complains about you quite a lot, especially to me," Shuuei replied. "And no, Lou is a very loyal and good soldier. All of my men are brave and strong."

"Oh really?" Saya said with a bored tone. "Are they all incapable of piercing the enemy? Because you'll never win anything with an enemy like that." There was a small moment of silence.

"Why don't we play a game, Saya?" the general suggested all of a sudden. "Just between you and me? I find your fiery personality quite attractive…"

"Well, you're definitely not the first one," she said and stared, curious to what he was suggesting. "Are you challenging me?"

"Yes, why don't we fight?" He walked over to the weapon rack and tossed her a sword. "Here, I'll even give you this sword as a reward if you touch me with that blade." Carefully, Saya unsheathed the blade and threw the cover aside.

"Then I guess I won't be returning this sword," she sneered and prepared a stance. Rather amused that she accepted the challenge, Shuuei brought out his sword and brought it across his chest.

"Try and hit me."

The sudden impact actually surprised Shuuei. He hadn't expected her to move so quickly and especially with such force. After a moment, she backed up and charged again at him. This time, she aimed for his ribs, but Shuuei blocked her easily with his blade. After several times, she was unsuccessful.

"You mustn't be so forceful," he told her, but was quite sure she wasn't listening to him. "Fighting isn't all about the sword and force. It is also about tactic and strategy." He observed her stance and posture; both were faulty and yet… she could use a sword with such strength. He thought it was strange for a girl to have such power, especially for a servant like her. "You see, you're just using brute force while- "

And then she did it.

Before he could tell what she was doing, she had managed to cut his shoulder. Eyes wide with surprise, the general turned to see her grinning back.

"You said 'tactic and strategy' was the way to win, right, General?" Saya replied. "So I decided to use your advice." Shuuei burst out laughing. The wound on his shoulder was merely a scratch, but she had indeed _touched _him. _This girl is really something…_, he thought to himself as he walked over to her. "Hey, you said I could keep the sword if I won…"

"Of course," he said. "A man never breaks his promise." Saya hugged the sword to her chest. "And next time, I won't let my guard down."

"We'll see about that," she said and began to walk away. "I need to go before Reishin-dono yells at me! Good day, General Ran." And she skipped off with her new sword.

"She truly is 'a crane among a flock of chickens'," Shuuei said to himself after she was gone. He put away his sword and walked towards the weapon rack. "Kouyuu's right… she really doesn't belong in a palace like this…"

* * *

"Your Majesty, you must rest!" the concubine told Ryuuki as he stood from his bed. "The doctor says that you must rest until you are completely better or you'll only end up falling ill again! Please, Your Majesty!" She tried to pull him back, but he gently pushed her away.

"We feel fine," he replied coldly, "thank you for your concern…" And rather listlessly, he walked out of his chambers with a slow gait. The hallways seemed longer than normal and Ryuuki's head was still spinning. After almost colliding with a wall, he realized that he wasn't walking in a straight line either. But he tried to suppress the pain in his head and the aches in his muscles and continued on to his office.

"Y- your Highness!" one of his advisors cried. "You should be resting!" He stared in awe at the mess of an emperor before him. Not only was the ruler's hair very tangled, but his robes were messy and still had stains from sweat. "Please, Your Highness, your fever hasn't even broken yet!"

"There's no time for us to lie around in bed," Ryuuki replied with a rather curt tone. "We must finish our work as an emperor." With a sigh as if in relief to rest his tired muscles, he sat down in his desk and picked a stack of papers to start working on first. Apparently, the first paperwork on the stack was a letter addressed to him. _A letter for me? _

_Your Majesty, I'm happy to inform you that the situation in the Ran Province has settled down a bit. I'm planning on returning to Kiyou soon. I look forward to meeting you again._

_Ran Jyuusan_

Ryuuki read the letter over and over again. He didn't know why, but her return was a comfort to him. In the past, he had thought that he would marry her in would finally solve the marriage conflict once and for all. But at that time, he had clung onto Shuurei with all his hopes and dreams.

… But all those hopes and dreams were in vain.

His vision was turning blurry and he didn't know if it was the painful throbbing of his head or something else. He refolded the letter and slipped it into the drawer beside him.

"Is there anything you need, Your Highness?" his assistant asked.

"No," Ryuuki replied abruptly. "Please leave us to do our work." And he began working his way through the massive stacks of paperwork.

* * *

The moon was beautiful today, or so Saya thought it was. It had been another tiring and monotonous day. It was almost about time for her to head home. She dipped her feet into the cold water. She always loved sitting by the water's edge. The water always made her calm when she was troubled or thoughtful. She thought about… many things and regretted the way she had treated people before.

_These people are actually… not that bad, _she thought as she kicked at the water. _They offered me a job with a decent pay…and they also let me go home in the evenings so I can take care of Okaasan… _

She remembered the time she had yelled at Shuurei. She remembered when she had been so rude to Reishin. She remembered when she had so much foolish pride that she couldn't bow down before her superiors. Saya almost laughed. She was so stupid… She was surprised that she still had this job. Sighing, she stared up at the moon. The moon always reminded her of those nights she had spent with her father, her mother, when she was well, and Hiro. They had sang together and laughed together. They had been a family. She could remember the song they had sung together by heart.

"_In the stars that come shooting by,_

_I'll make a wish to last my lifetime,_

_But what will become of that wish,_

_Once it's lost in the midnight sky?_

_We prayed for many nights,_

_But no one could ever hear us,_

_Yet we continued on,_

_With a spirit we could never lose…_

_In times of strife,_

_We reach for the sky,_

_But one by one,_

_We fall…_

_But there can be miracles,_

_If only you believe,_

_That they can exist in the darkest skies_

_Or in the deepest oceans…_

_There will be miracles,_

_Someday, you'll see,_

_Even when all hope is gone,_

_There will still be a miracle for you and me…"_

"Are you… singing?"

Saya gasped at the familiar tone of Ri Kouyuu. He had caught her singing, out of all things. Flustered with embarrassment, she made loud splashes with her feet.

"I- is there something wrong with that?" she stammered, unable to speak as confidently as usual. "If you have a problem with that, then leave." For a second, she was almost praying that he would leave her alone, but the sound of approaching footsteps destroyed that hope.

"Do you come here every night?" he asked. Saya was caught by surprise. He didn't make fun of her nor did he laugh.

"N- no, why do you ask?" she lied. Her voice was still shaky from nervousness.

"I see you here every night, watching the moon," Kouyuu said rather coolly. "Is it some ritual for you to sit and stare at the moon at this particular hour everyday?" A little of his familiar sarcasm returned to his voice.

"No, it's just… the moon's very beautiful," she replied although Kouyuu didn't look completely convinced. After all, Saya wasn't really the one who would admire something's beauty. Weary from a day's work, he sat down beside her, carefully preventing his robes from getting soaked. It was then that she spoke a question that threw him off guard.

"Do you believe in miracles, Ri-sama?"

He turned and stared at her. _What did she just say…? _He cocked an eyebrow in confusion. She sounded like a child asking such a naïve question. He was an adult now, what was she expecting him to say?

"Of course not," Kouyuu replied bitterly. "There's no such thing as miracles. Life is full of pain, sadness, and suffering. How could there possibly be miracles?" However, he soon realized that his angry tone was the wrong answer. Saya brought her legs up from the water and set her head on her knees.

"So… you've never had a single miracle in your life?" she asked.

"No, that's because they don't exist," Kouyuu argued and eyed her carefully. Was she ill or something? It wasn't like her to ask strange questions such as these. There was long moment of silence as Kouyuu stared at the water, waiting for an answer.

"But I'm waiting for mine."

"What?" he said as he turned back to look at her. She was staring out into the water now.

"I'm waiting… for _my _miracle to happen," Saya said and sighed. "But it's hard… it's hard to wait so long… I've waited so many years… I've prayed for so many years…"

"What are you talking about?" Kouyuu asked.

"Okaasan," she whispered, "she's very ill… if only… if only… something could help her… if only she could spend the rest of her life as a normal person…" She paused and wiped her eyes. "… I would do anything… anything at all…" She smiled sadly at the young man. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this. It must be weird for you, huh?"

"Your mother," Kouyuu said quietly, "what was she like?"

"She was… a goddess," Saya replied. "Everyone loved her. I was so proud to be her daughter. She helped the poor, she taught the local children, she helped feed the homeless, and she always took in stray animals. She-" Saya stopped herself. She laughed a little and dipped her feet back in the water. "I'm getting emotional again…"

"Well, this is sure a side of Saya that I never thought I'd see," Kouyuu admitted. "You usually always act so cocky and arrogant, it makes everyone hot-tempered."

"Oh, hot-tempered, huh?" she argued. "Does that make you double-hot-tempered since you lose your composure so often anyway? Hmph, some official you are... you don't even do that much in the first place…"

"Hey, take that back!" he shouted in a teasing manner, although she did send a spark through his calm and collected disposition.

"Why should I?" she replied. "It's only true. After all, all of you 'higher' officials just sit around and do nothing while the rest of us servants run around the place obeying your selfish orders…"

"Hey!" Kouyuu cried back. "There's a lot of things that I do that anger me, too! Oh… now, I see… now I know what you're like!" He took a deep breath in order to vent out some of his anger. But it didn't work; it only made him more infuriated. "This is why I hate women! Because women are weak! You always walk around the palace like nobody can hurt you and that you can just say whatever you want! You were just acting! You were just playing the part of some 'damsel in distress' who hid her troubled heart behind a mask or arrogance! You-"

For a moment, their eyes met, and he saw a fire burning within her orbs of light. He was breathing heavily now and he knew that he had just completely exploded, but he couldn't stop.

"You… you just don't know… you just don't understand," he hissed. "We're humans, just like you. We feel pain and sorrow just like you do… _I_ have experienced many things that you probably could never think of… I suffered alone back then… You see, we're all humans and you should-" Saya suddenly stood up.

"Respect you, right?" she answered and spun back so that her hair flew through the air. "Well, do you know what I say to that? May your path be overridden with red spider lilies…" And with those words, she walked away. "Goodnight, Ri-sama."

Kouyuu stared at the empty space beside him after the sound of her footsteps disappeared. He clutched his head in frustration and mentally scolded himself. _What did I do?! Why did I yell at her?! I just wanted to tell her to watch her actions, but I ended up arguing with her instead! What am I doing?! _Disappointed in himself, he bent down and splashed his face with cold water. _Why did I lose my temper? Dammit! _He clutched his hands into fists. _What a troublesome girl… _

_

* * *

_

_That was pretty harsh, _Saya thought as she took the path back to her home. _I didn't really mean to say those things…Ugh…_She especially regretted the curse she had said at the end. She didn't mean it, but she had said it. She had told him that she wished for his life to be filled with death. _I'm horrible…_

It was getting very late and she could hardly see where she was going. In this particular alley, not even the moonlight helped light up the darkened streets of poverty. When she finally reached her house, she peered inside and saw a woman sitting in a worn chair, staring at the ceiling with shadowed eyes. She didn't react; she just sat there, unmoving.

"I'm home, Okaasan."

* * *

**A/N: **Wow, that chapter certainly turned out different than I had planned it out to be. I thought it would've been weird if Kouyuu was too friendly too her, so I decided to spice things up a bit. A little foreshadowing was used in this chapter and I'll think you will all be in for a surprise in the next chapter. I realized that this chapter was really Saya-centric so I apologize for that. I actually don't enjoy writing a lot of Saya-centric chapters because it feels unnatural for a character to get so much spotlight.

If you haven't noticed, Saya and Kouyuu's personalities really clash together. I'd like to play with their pet peeves for a while.

So please review! That'll make me a very happy writer! And I'll also do my best in writing a good chapter! Thank you for reading!


	9. Chapter 8: To Steal a Bell

**Saiunkoku Monogatari: Fushi no Uta**

By the-key-of-the-twilight

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari

**A/N: **Just as a note, General Ran will now be referred to as "Ran-shogun" for consistency's sake. And as a reply to some of my confused readers, Ryuuki refers to himself as "we" because he is the emperor and I guess it's because emperors are supposed to think of themselves as a "whole" with their empire and their people. He refers to himself as "we" in the anime so I'll leave it that way.

* * *

**Chapter 8: **Steal a Bell with One's Ears Covered

Snow began to fall as winter approached. Houses began to wear their soft caps of white while ice crystallized near the water's edge. The winter in Kiyou this year was a particularly cold one. The freezing wind blew ruthlessly at the people and horses and even managed to tip over carriages. Many believed that the gods were angry and decided to take all the heat from the world as punishment.

However, amidst this seemingly icy city, a fire sparked; the fire of revolution was born.

"If only my parents were still here. They'd be so proud!"

"Shhh! Keep your voice down, young one. If we get caught, we'll-"

"Be goners for sure. Don't let your guard down…"

"But I think it's funny how weak their security actually is… I mean, we just pretended that we were-"

"Silence! I hear footsteps…"

"Let's get out of here! Quick!"

Tei Yuushun entered the kitchen and looked around. He swore he had heard voices and hoped that there was someone here to fix him some food, but apparently he was wrong. He sighed and walked over to the counter. On it were many bags of tea leaves. But tea wasn't going to suppress his hunger. When he completely turned his back to the door in search for food, the three figures quietly made their escape.

* * *

"It's a letter from Eigetsu!" Shuurei cried happily as she unfolded the piece of parchment. She felt it had been forever since she last saw him and was excited that she could still contact him through letters.

_You work very hard, Shuurei-san. Thank you for thinking about us. Everything is going very smoothly and Sa Province is really becoming a strong state. It's all thanks to you. We await your return._

_Tou Eigetsu_

She sighed as she held the letter against her chest. For once, she was happy that she was reappointed Governor of Sa Province. It was a never-ending job, but the smiles of the people always cheered her up. She could imagine them now, praising her while their children were well-educated. That was her dream. Shuurei dreamed that Sa Province could be self-sufficient and prove to be one of the greatest nations.

After she stored the letter safety in a small box, Seiran entered the room. He was wearing his usual loose attire in which was refreshing for Shuurei. She liked him better when he wasn't in his suit of armor. It made him seem more kind and familiar, not distant and serious.

"Ojousama," Seiran called as he pulled out a slip of paper from his shirt. "Would you like to go shopping with me?"

"Oh, of course!" Shuurei replied as she quickly stood up and patted at her crumpled robes. "Let's go!" She tugged at his arm and led him (rather forcefully) out the door.

"We need leeks first," Seiran read from his grocery list as the two walked through the market. They were awfully busy today. There were a lot of booths set up that they had never seen before and most of the stores had long lines. The two passed by a booth that they had bought vegetables from in the past, but there was a huge crowd of people and neither of the two wanted to squeeze in among them. "Let's try something else first…" He pulled out his list again. "Potatoes… no, that's a vegetable, too… beans?" Shuurei nodded in agreement and both of them began to walk away. However, a familiar noise made them stop dead in their tracks.

And unfortunately, this noise was not a pleasant noise at all.

A figure emerged from behind the crowd and like pigeons, the crowd of people fled away from him and held their ears. It was a horrible, squealing noise and that could only mean one thing: Ran Ryuuren was here.

"Ah, if it isn't Soul Friend Number One!" he cried out gleefully as he recklessly swung his flute about. "It must be fate that meet today here!"

"Oh, R- Ryuuren-sama!" Shuurei exclaimed. She was surprised to see him, and a little scared too. He seemed to pop up wherever he wanted to. "Are you shopping today as well?"

"I'm looking for… inspiration," the strange Ran brother sighed as he looked up at the sky. "It's a beautiful day today. I must not let it go to waste by staying indoors." He inhaled a great amount of fresh air. Shuurei sighed. Recently, he seemed to becoming more and more infatuated with nature. Was this the result of him being closer to Eigetsu?

"Well, we must continue shopping or we'll have no dinner tonight," Seiran said bluntly, obviously hoping to rid of the horridly-skilled flute player. "So if you don't mind, we'll be-"

"Then I shall accompany you!" Ryuuren answered ecstatically. "Let us go on this 'shopping' journey together!"

The three made their way through the marketplace using a very useful weapon to scare people away: Ryuuren's flute. At first, he had to play his flute in order to make those who couldn't handle the horrible noise move away. However, soon enough, those who managed a glimpse of his flute would back away in fear, praying that he wouldn't play a song. Although his songs were a pain to hear, Shuurei and Seiran couldn't deny the fact that they could finish shopping much more quickly than they had expected. Who knew his flute could come in handy in these types of situations.

"Ah, isn't this wonderful?" Ryuuren said cheerfully. "Everyone loves my songs so much! They've even let us go to the front of the line! I must write more!" Although bother Shuurei and Seiran knew that it was rather the other way around, they made no comment about it.

"I think we're finished," Seiran finally stated as he ran through the shopping list a second time. He was pretty sure they had bought everything. He glared at Ryuuren out of the corner of his eye. He had been hoping for a while that he would get bored and just leave. Apparently that wasn't the case. "Do you have other duties to attend to, Ran-dono?" he asked, placing one hand on his hip and his other arm clutched a bottle tightly to his side.

"Not really," the Ran brother replied bluntly, obviously not catching the implied meaning of the soldier's words.

"Then why don't you come over and have dinner?" Shuurei offered. Seiran was so afraid that she would say that. If he was alone, he would've smacked himself on the head. Just thinking about having to deal with this… eccentric man was making his head spin.

"That's a splendid idea, Soul Friend Number One!" Ryuuren exclaimed as he grinned widely. He pulled both Seiran and Shuurei along with him as he walked down the road. "Let's go! Let's go! I can't wait!" Shuurei couldn't help smiling at his eagerness while Seiran frowned in annoyance. His head was starting to hurt and he sighed, still clutching the bottle under his arm.

* * *

"An urgent letter for you, Your Majesty," an official said as he handed the slip of paper over to the emperor. Ryuuki gingerly opened it and his eyes widened in surprise as he saw who it was from.

_My apologies. It seems that I cannot return to Kiyou at this time. There is another crisis in Ran Province. Apparently our attempt to suppress the revolts was only temporary. We have sent Ran Ryuuren to inform you of the details. We humbly request your aid._

_Ran Jyuusan_

Disturbed, the emperor set the letter down on his desk and folded it. He was baffled at the moment. He thought things had been going pretty well at Ran Province, but it seemed that he was wrong. He had heard that there was a revolt going on in result of higher taxes, but he was confident that the Ran family would be able to take care of that problem themselves. He didn't expect them to request his help.

"Find Ran Ryuuren and bring him to me," Ryuuki commanded as he slipped the letter into the drawer beside him. "The sooner the better."

"Yes, Your Majesty," his assistant said and silently left through the door. Ryuuki put his hand to his temple. He could feel a little warmth; he prayed that he wasn't going to become ill again. He needed to find Ryuuren quickly so that he could resolve this problem as soon as possible.

Suddenly, he thought of Shuurei underneath a blooming tree of cherry blossoms.

_What? Why now?_, he scolded himself. He had promised himself that he would not daydream of her anymore. After all, he had let her go. Yet, it seemed like yesterday when his hand had left hers.

_Being an emperor… is truly a tedious job…_, Ryuuki thought as he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Is the soup ready yet?" Shuurei asked as she walked over to Seiran's side of the kitchen, pulling up her sleeves. She took the ladle and scooped up some broth for a taste. "Ah, I think it's good!"

"I'll bring this to the dining table, Ojousama," Seiran said and carried the pot off the stove.

"That's a good idea! I bet Ryuuren's starving!" Shuurei replied as she hurried back to the cooking rice. Seiran answered with a fake smile and made his way to the dining room.

He didn't know how to comfort her. It was pathetic, really. Shuurei had come to him crying and he had just sat there and wiped her tears away. What else could he do? _I'm pathetic_, he thought as he tried to speculate what had happened that day that made her so sorrowful. The thing he hated most was to see her cry.

His feet began to drag on the ground when he suddenly felt listless. His vision blurred and he felt like he was out of balance. Suddenly before he knew it, he heard a crash and his head made painful contact with the ground.

* * *

"Seiran!"

He heard his name being called in the distance as everything turned black.

"Seiran!"

_Damn. _He had drunk too much again.

"Seiran!" Shuurei chided as she wrapped up the cuts on Seiran's hands. "You need to be more careful! I spent a lot of time making that soup!" For a second, Seiran's heart sunk. _She cared more for the soup than for me? _He was hurt, but he shook his discomfort away with a slight shake. "Stay still! It's hard to bandage you when you're moving around!" His bandaged head felt warm and heavy even though he was laying his head on a cold towel. His hands were full of cuts and he felt as if he had died and suddenly came back to life.

"Ojousama, I'm sorry," he replied groggily. "I'm sorry about the soup… you worked so hard…" At this, Shuurei laughed.

"I was kidding!" she said. "Did you really think I cared more for that soup? I can always cook up more soup, but I can never get myself another Seiran!" The young man's spirits suddenly lifted. Shouka walked up to him and observed him like a doctor.

"You should rest for a while, Seiran," he said. "We don't want you to overexert yourself." He placed an empty bottle on the table beside the bed and Seiran's eyes widened in shock.

_How did he know?_, the purple-haired warrior wondered as he eyed Shouka carefully. _This isn't good… _Suddenly the door slid open and a cheerful Ryuuren skipped inside.

"You're alright! You don't know how much I worried about you!" the talent of the Ran exclaimed more like a mother than a man. "To see you well now makes me so joyful!" He was about to play a song on his flute when, like a sudden reflex, Shouka covered the other end of his flute with his hand.

"Shuurei," the librarian said, turning his attention over to his daughter. "Would you go back to the kitchen and continue making dinner. I'm sure our guest here is very hungry. And Ryuuren-sama, would you like to wait in the dining room?" He stared back at Seiran now. "There is something Seiran and I have to talk about… _alone_…" The glare he was giving Seiran was more than enough to scare both Shuurei and Ryuuren away. Immediately, the two rushed out the door.

"Seiran," Shouka said gravely as he picked up the empty bottle he had set down earlier. "Would you kindly explain to me what this is?"

"It's a bottle," Seiran said bluntly and rolled over on his side so that he could avoid seeing his master's disappointed face.

"I'm… very disappointed in you, Seiran," he said, repeating the words the warrior knew that he would say. "What is troubling you so much that you must escape using alcohol?" He gripped the opening of the bottle and grabbed it so tightly as if he were strangling someone. "Drinking to the point that it is becoming harmful to your health is not acceptable. Do you hear me?" He cast his eyes over to the bed and glared at the warrior's back. "I said, 'Do you hear me?'" There were a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Yes, Danna-sama," Seiran replied a little reluctantly. This was the side of Shouka not many have seen before. Normally, he seemed like a carefree father who worked hard in order to support his daughter. But that was not the case. He was once an assassin whose eyes could almost pierce people's souls. His presence was one to be reckoned with.

"I do not wish to speak with you of this matter again," Shouka stated as he placed the bottle on the bed beside Seiran. "If there is a problem, you may confide in either Shuurei or me. I will not let my 'son' suffer in a false fantasy caused by liquor. Steal a bell with one's ears covered. Don't think I do not know what you are doing behind my back." With his stern words, he left the room.

Seiran was shocked. He had referred to him as a "son" instead of a servant. He closed his eyes as his head throbbed from the impact it had made with the ground earlier. He rolled around under the sheets and ran his fingers over the cold steel of the bottle.

"Son…" he whispered and repeated that word over and over again. For some reason, it made him feel slightly happier. He knocked the bottle over the bed and watched as it rolled to the corner of the room.

* * *

"Saya, can you bring me some tea?" the aquamarine-haired official asked as he worked diligently at his desk. However, he received no answer. "Saya." Still, no answer. "Saya!"

"Uh! Wha-!" Saya suddenly stood straight up and looked from left to right, her face a bright red. "What is it?"

"You actually fell asleep standing up?" Kouyuu said. "You never cease to amuse me with your ways."

"Oh, it's you," Saya replied sourly. "What do you want, Ri-sama?"

"Some tea, if you'd please," he answered surly. He could not mistake the bitterness in her voice. Neither of them could forget the night that they had argued. "Any longer and I'll probably die from dehydration."

"I'm going, I'm going," Saya said half-heartedly as she turned and exited through the doors. "Huh, you're so demanding sometimes…" Kouyuu had to use all his strength to prevent himself from leaping up. Sometimes she was just so stubborn, he couldn't handle it. A couple of minutes later, she returned with a tray full of tea.

"Here you go," she said with a rather annoyed tone. She set the teacup on his desk and moved on to the next desk. Kouyuu snatched the teacup and gulped down the tea ravenously. He had been parched and the tea felt-

He dropped the cup.

The noise of breaking china alarmed the other officials, but Kouyuu merely waved their attention away. The tea was bitter. Not just bitter, but extremely bitter. It was disgusting.

"Saya!" he shouted, infuriated. The servant headed quickly back to his desk. "What the heck did you put into my tea?" He glared angrily at the shattered china at his desk. Now he was wasting precious time in getting his work done. "Clean this mess up!"

"Yes, yes," Saya replied, tired of following orders all day today. With a cloth, she collected the broken shards and being her clumsy self, dropped a few on the ground. She bent to pick them up only to realize that red, swollen bumps had formed on her fingers. _What? _She didn't remember being allergic to anything and her skin was not very sensitive. For a moment, she was baffled, but the next noise she heard confirmed her fears.

With a shuddering cough, Kouyuu bent over and vomited all over the floor. Panic arose in the office and officials ran from across the room, screaming their vice-secretary's name. Saya stood motionless and watched helplessly at the gruesome scene before her. For some reason, she couldn't think and didn't know what to do.

He shook so hard. He fell to the ground and began to thrash about, making some of the most awful guttural sounds she had ever heard. Out of his mouth came globules of thick, crimson blood and his hands roamed crazily, desperately finding something to hang onto and control himself. He then began to tremble violently and cried out in a seizure-like state.

"What is this noise?! What happened?!" Reishin's voice boomed through the office.

"What's happening?!"

"Ri-dono's been poisoned!"

"Someone get a doctor, quick!"

"Move him to his chamber!"

Saya was horrified and became paralyzed in her spot. She suddenly remembered all the things she had said to him that night.

"_May your path be overridden with red spider lilies…"_

She watched as his once so stern golden eyes flashed in pain, horror, and need all at once. She watched as he fought himself, drenched in a pool of his own blood and vomit. She watched as his hands, his pale hands, reached out for salvation from his agony.

For a moment, she felt that she herself had poisoned him and was watching him die in front of her eyes.

"MOVE!!"

Saya was shoved aside by a blur of red and only after a while, did she realize that Reishin had come. He had abandoned his fan and kneeled at his dying son's side, screaming his name. He had lost all his composure, his sternness, and every other trait he was known for.

"KOUYUU! KOUYUU! KOUYUU!!"

Suddenly, as if a revelation occurred, he stood up and grabbed Saya by the collar.

"You! YOU!!" he cried madly. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SON?!!" Before she could answer, a group of officials stormed in along with the doctor.

"Reishin-dono," Tou-sensei said as calmly as he could, "move him to his chambers. I will treat him there." The Kou head released Saya and headed towards Kouyuu. "Quickly now. We do not have much time."

_What have I done? _

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you so much for reading! I really want to thank all of you for all your support! Yes, my rate of writing has exponentially decreased, but I'm sure it'll be back up again once I have more time.

As for the storyline, I'm tried to be as secretive as possible on what would happen to Kouyuu. Originally, I hadn't planned to poison him, but I had an urge to add something traumatic in. I'm not very good with gruesome scenes so please bear with me!

Thank you again and please review!


	10. Chapter 9: A Flower, A Miracle Part 1

Saiunkoku Monogatari: Fushi no Uta

**Saiunkoku Monogatari: Fushi no Uta**

By the-key-of-the-twilight

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari.

**A/N: **I'm really sorry for the humungous gaps in between my updates and they keep on getting wider and wider! But, I'm sure that after May and June, I'll update much more often since I'll have more free time. So please, until then, bear with me! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 9: A Flower, A Miracle Part 1**

"I haven't seen this type of poison in a very long time," Tou muttered as he struggled to keep the ailing young man still. "Kou-dono, please help me hold him down." Silent and frozen in a shocked state, he walked awkwardly towards the bed and laid his hand down on his son's chest while the doctor searched through his bag for medicine. Reishin grimaced as he watched his son shake ceaselessly.

A large, damp cloth concealed both his forehead and his eyes. His usually long and clean, aquamarine hair lay spread out on top of the pillow with remnants of blood and sweat. His convulsions wouldn't stop and only seemed to get worse and worse. His muscles felt like they were on fire and yet, his body wouldn't let him relax a bit.

"Kou-dono, I'd like you to know that this is a very powerful poison," Tou whispered as he used both hands to lower Kouyuu's shoulders back on to mattress. "I haven't seen a single person survive this one yet." He looked away, ashamed that he had not been able to save those people long ago. "It's a poison that tortures its victims by forcing all the muscles of the body to contract violently. Even the strongest patients… give in after a few hours…" He took out a spoon full of medicine. "Open his mouth for me. Be careful, he may bite." Obediently, Reishin did as told. The doctor slowly brought the medicine to Kouyuu's lips and poured it down his throat.

"Let him swallow."

The two tried to lift his head off the pillow so that he could swallow, but failed. Instead, he choked and the black liquid spewed out of his mouth. Frustrated, Tou rubbed his forehead and ran through all the things he could possibly do while Reishin settled his son back to bed.

"I was hoping that the medicine could reduce his convulsions," Tou said, sighing. "At this rate, he'll die either from suffocation due to paralysis or from sheer exhaustion. Either way, it'll be extremely painful…" He hadn't been so troubled in a long time. He was always known as the miracle doctor who could treat all, and yet, he couldn't treat a poisoned young man.

Reishin grimaced as he watched his son's condition grow worse. _This wouldn't have been as serious if he was my real son_, he thought. Many of the nobles have been trained, ever since they were young, to be immune to poison. Reishin remembered that his mother used to give him little amounts of poison in his food in order for him to create a resistance to it. Not only did Kouyuu not have the immunity against poison, he was also not physically strong. A sudden yelp brought Reishin back from his thoughts.

A pale hand tore at the sheets and an agonized cry escaped from dry, cracked lips.

_I'm going to die!_, Kouyuu thought as he felt his back arching. His fever soared and he felt that it would burn his eyes to ashes. _Help me! Help me! Someone help me! _He moaned as he felt cramps growing in his legs and his whole body trembled uncontrollably. And then-

He couldn't breathe.

"Re- in! –shin! –ma!" he wheezed as he felt his throat closing in. The young man suddenly felt heavy hands pushing down on him and before long, his back was against the mattress. He gasped and coughed as a little oxygen returned to him. "Reish- ama! I c-can't –eathe!"

He felt cold hands on his lips and his blankets tightening around him. His limbs subconsciously flailed against the blankets, using all their strength to tear through them. He cried again in agony as pain shot through his whole body. Every breath was strained. It was almost as if his lungs wouldn't open no matter how hard he tried.

"Wrap the blankets tightly around him. Restrict his movement as much as possible."

Kouyuu felt the blankets closing in on his body, but unfortunately, his muscles worked even harder to break out of their confinement. Another raspy moan escaped his lips.

And that was when the door slid open and Reishin, knowing who it was, spun back and glared menacingly at the guest.

"You!" he spat and raced up until he was looking straight down at the servant girl. "_You_! Look what you did to my son! LOOK!!" A rigid finger shot back at the bed. "I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" His arm shook as tears almost made their way to his eyes. He couldn't believe it; he didn't want to believe it. This girl in front of him… this _witch_… was responsible for causing Kouyuu all this pain.

"I didn't do it," Saya replied monotonously.

A hard slap echoed throughout the room.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!! GET OUT!!" Reishin screamed as he completely lost his composure. All his fury converged onto this one girl. She was the only one he could blame. She was the only one who could have possibly done such a deed. Yes, she was the one!

"Kou-dono!" Tou hissed. "Please settle down. Kouyuu-sama needs as much quiet as possible." Another figure entered the room.

"What's going on?! I heard-" Shuuei's cut-off sentence was more than enough to describe his shock of seeing his best friend on his death bed. "KOUYUU!!" He ran to the bed and tried to take in as much of reality as he could allow. The young man who he had thought was so worried about his reputation all the time, was now powerless in bed. The general hated to admit it, but he looked like a small child, struggling against the blankets that held him and crying out. Just looking at him made his chest hurt.

"Whoever did this is going to pay dearly!" Shuuei shouted as the doctor suddenly laid a hand on his shoulder.

"What we are worried about now is not of the criminal who did this, but of how to save Kouyuu-sama," he said calmly, but his brows were furrowed in frustration.

"There must be a cure for this! There has to be!" the general pleaded desperately. "You have to save him!!" The doctor closed his eyes and went into deep thought. There was a long silence in which the only noises were the rustling of the bed sheets and Kouyuu's gasps.

"There's the White Snow Lily…"

Everyone turned towards the one who spoke. Tou shook his head.

"No, it's just a myth…"

"No, it's not," Saya replied, adamant. "It just grows far away in the mountains."

"Believe me, I've been there before," he answered sadly. "But there is no such miracle as the White Snow Lily."

"Have you been there in the winter?" she challenged, crossing her arms. "Have you searched under the snow?" The doctor became silent for a while.

"Please do not fill our minds with these foolish myths," he said grimly. "We do not have the time to bicker over the possible existence of an imaginary flower. There's no wa-

"But what if it does exist?" Shuuei interrupted. The doctor and Reishin turned to him in shock. "It's not impossible for a flower to grow in winter in the mountains."

"But you don't understand," Tou replied. "This flower is rumored to cure all poisons. How could a remedy such as that possibly exist?"

"It's not impossible, Tou-sensei," the general stated as he brought his attention over to Saya. "Have you ever seen this flower? Where is it?"

"They grow in the mountains directly far east of here. Since it's early winter, they'll probably be easier to spot since they won't be covered completely with snow yet," Saya explained. "But there are usually snowstorms around that area so you'll have to be careful." Reishin sat down and shook his head in disbelief.

"I can't believe this. This… this is ridiculous!" he argued as he clenched his fist. "My son is dying here and you two are talking about some- some make-believe flower?! I expected more from you, at least, Ran Shuuei!"

"We have nothing to lose, Kou-dono," Shuuei said as his eyes glanced at the bed again.

"So you're just going to believe this girl?! This girl?! The girl who poisoned my son?!" snapped Reishin as his fingernails dug into the palm of his hand. The general turned towards Saya.

"Let's go."

"What?" Saya asked in surprise.

"You're coming with me. You apparently know the mountains better than I do," he said.

"And you trust me because?"

"Your eyes. I've seen them before. I believe those eyes," he replied. "You may not show it, but you're probably just as sullen as we are over Kouyuu." Saya nearly winced in surprise. "Come with me." Silently, the two left the room while blood dripped down Reishin's hand.

* * *

"Can you ride?" Shuuei shouted through the wind as he mounted a fine, chestnut horse.

"Yes, I can!" Saya called back as she rode up to him with a sleek, white horse.

"I wouldn't pick him if I were you," he warned. "He's a fiery one. He's known for throwing off his riders."

"No matter," she answered. "Plus, speed is what we really need. Yah!" She dug her heels into her steed and rode off with Shuuei following close behind. He wondered how she knew so much. First, she knew about the flower and now, she knew how to ride horses.

_Who the heck is she?_, the general wondered as the two rode on down the snowy pathways. He still couldn't get over the feeling that he had met her somewhere, but where? She was nothing more than a mere peasant; her surname explained all. But yet, she was so familiar in a way…

The two rode on for what seemed like an hour when Shuuei's horse began to slow down. He had tried digging his heels harder into him, but it didn't work.

"Saya, let's slow down for a bit. My horse-"

"There's no time! I think we're almost there!" she shouted as they began to ride through a snowstorm. "Keep pushing!" She patted her horse on his neck and whispered, "I knew you were a good horse."

The snow thickened amazingly fast and before long, the horses could only trod slowly through the snow as every step had to sink to the bottom of the ground. The violent wind beat fiercely at the two's faces and they endured on with red cheeks and noses.

"Are you sure this is the right way?!" Shuuei screamed through the roaring wind.

"I have no doubt!" Saya cried back. Slowly, they continued to trudge on through the thick snow with a faint hope.

_Please, be there, be there…_

* * *

"ARGGGHH!!" shrieked Kouyuu as he felt himself reaching his limit. He had experienced three paralysis attacks in the past hour-and-a-half and felt as if his body was dead with pain. He couldn't believe he was still alive; he hurt _so _much. He felt that nothing could comfort him… except for death.

_Please let me die… please let me die… it hurts, it hurts… it hurts so bad! Please… let me die!!_

Stinging, hot tears ran down his pale cheeks as he begged so much for rest. He would do anything to rest right now. He couldn't take it anymore… He just wanted all of this to end…

"Re- Reishin-sa…"

Alert, his adoptive father leaned close to hear. "Shhh, you must save your energy. Don't talk."

"I can't take it anymore…," he breathed and Reishin froze. Those were the last words he wanted to hear from his son's lips. "I don't want to fight anymore. I can't fight anymore."

"No, Kouyuu! You can't give up! You mustn't give up!" he shouted as he brushed off his son's tears. "You can pull through this! I know you can!"

"No!! I can't, I can't!" Kouyuu screamed back. "I can't! I-"

And before Reishin could do anything to stop his son, the bed sheets were suddenly dyed bright red. Blood poured out of Kouyuu's mouth as if he had held it back all this time. Quickly, Reishin supported his back with shaking hands and watched helplessly as his son choked, coughed, and cried.

"Tell him he can rest," Tou muttered gloomily. Reishin gave him a petrified look. "Tell him he doesn't need to fight anymore. Let the poison take over. I don't want him to die such an agonizing death." With a wrinkled hand, he brushed the damp aquamarine bangs aside. "I don't want him to fight a losing battle…" He looked over to Reishin and could tell that he was tempted to lift the cloth from the young man's eyes just to see those reassuring gray orbs again before the white haze of death would creep upon them. But Reishin restrained himself and let his hand drop silently to his side.

"Tou-sensei," Reishin whispered. "May you…?" The doctor automatically understood and rose up from his chair.

"I am truly very, very sorry, Kou-dono," he said as he left the room.

* * *

"It's too late!" Shuuei hollered as his horse could hardly walk anymore. "Even if we did find it, Kouyuu's probably…" He stopped. It was a situation he didn't want to admit, but reality was now catching up to him.

"What?! Dead?!" Saya yelled as she whipped her head around to look at the general behind her. "Some friend you are!"

"I'm only being realistic!" he answered as he shielded his eyes from the snow with his hand. "We'll never make it in time! Hell, we'll never even find it!" Right about now, he was really regretting coming with her in the first place. He should have listened to Reishin…

"But you won't know until you try!" she exclaimed and grinned. It was a smile Shuuei knew: a smile of victory. She then shiftly turned around and began riding faster than before.

"Hey, hold up! My steed's not as fast as yours!" the general called as he tried to push his horse harder. After a few harder kicks, his horse finally sprang into action and began catching up to the fiery pair.

Suddenly, Saya's eyes caught something glistening in the distance. It was hard to discern because of the storm, but she was sure it wasn't snow. She pushed her horse. Faster. Faster. Faster. Almost there. Faster. Just a little more. Faster. Faster!

Light.

Shuuei's jaw nearly dropped to the ground when his eyes laid upon the sight Saya had found. A hundred, no, possibly a thousand, glistening flowers lay before them, seemingly untouched by the snow. He had never seen such beautiful plants before. They were pure white and a goddess-like aura surrounded them. Who knew such exquisite flowers existed?

"These… these are…" Shuuei began, but was again at a lost for words. He was surprised that these flowers existed and even more so that they had found them. "They're…"

"Don't just stand there! Collect some!" Saya shouted with a hoarse voice. She had probably damaged her throat from calling too much through the thick wind. But oddly enough, there was no wind here. It was peaceful and the surroundings were also just as tranquil. It was as if these flowers existed in a little world of their own. There was only a slight amount of snow that would fall and attempt to conceal a flower. Shuuei watched as Saya grabbed out a plant and tore its roots out of the ground.

"Wait! Don't- " the general cried unintentionally as he saw the beautiful living thing forced out of its soil.

"And let Ri-sama die? Think again," she said as she removed another flower. After collecting a handful of flowers, she turned and walked towards her horse. "Hold these flowers for me while I get on him." She handed them to the general and climbed onto the steed with ease.

"You didn't really do it, did you?"

"What?" Saya answered as she looked towards Shuuei. "What are you saying?"

"You didn't really try to kill him, did you?" he asked, clutching the flowers close to him. Laughter rang out.

"What do _you _think? It doesn't really matter if I'm innocent or guilty. Everyone thinks I'm guilty anyway so why even bother arguing?", she said as she wrapped the reins around her hands. "It's not like they'll ever change their minds about a peasant." She sighed and reached for the flowers in Shuuei's hands. "Now, let's hurry. Time is precious." And she set off before the general had even climbed on his horse.

_So she really didn't do it… I actually thought she did it, until she brought up the Snow White Lily_, he thought as he chased after her. _But then I thought that the flower story was just a cover-up… but she was telling the truth. _The girl before him perplexed him in a way no one had ever before.

* * *

Even though he had refused to believe it an hour ago, Reishin was now starting to accept the fact that his son was going to die. He held his cold, limp hand which would tremble from time to time, but it was not a sign of life. Kouyuu's body was much more relaxed before, but he still had some convulsions. Although he was much more at peace, it was not a good sign. His body had reached its limit; he had no more energy to move even if the poison forced him to.

Reishin's face was frozen as he stared down at his beloved son. He wasn't very adept at expressing emotions, especially emotions of concern or sadness. He sat there, holding his hand tightly and praying that somehow, a miracle would happen.

"Please save him, please save him," he murmured so quietly that even the wind outside was louder. "Please save my son, I beg you. Please save my son." He reached over and parted the young man's bangs and using a nearby towel, wiped off the beads of perspiration that had gathered on his forehead. Kouyuu was still breathing way too heavily to be considered normal and he often twisted this way and that in the blankets. Reishin bit his lip as he thought of the doctor's words.

"_His body is completely exhausted. It won't be long before his system completely shuts down. I'm sorry, Kou-dono, I truly am. But you should be proud. Your son has lasted the longest against this poison out of all my past patients. He's stronger than he looks…"_

Tears nearly made their way to his eyes again. Right now, just how much pain was Kouyuu suffering? His chest hurt just thinking about it. Was he still in agony? Was he sad right now? Was he relieved that the worst was over? So many questions popped into his mind as all he could do was watch. Was he scared of death? Was he still trying to fight? Was he praying, too? Reishin couldn't take it anymore. He had to see those eyes.

Carefully, he removed the damp cloth that had hidden the young man's eyes for hours. They didn't open. Reishin suddenly panicked and considered the possibility that his high fever might have caused damage to his eyes.

"Kouyuu, Kouyuu," he whispered as a hand subconsciously stroked through aquamarine hair. "Kouyuu…" His eyes opened to thin slits of cloudy gray. To Reishin, they looked sorrowful and tired, much of what he had expected. "Can you see?" Although Kouyuu was too fatigued to move or speak, his father could feel that he was saying "yes". "I just wanted you to see… that I'm right here. Don't be afraid. I'm going to stay right here and wait with you." He laid his other hand on top of his son's ice-cold one.

When he saw that Kouyuu had absolutely no reaction, Reishin pondered the possibility that he was deaf or that his previous hunch of a "yes" was faulty. Sighing, he leaned back in his chair and stared at his fan that lay beside him. That fan had been his symbol for a very long time; he was known for always bringing it wherever he went. It was one of his prized possessions, something that was a part of him. Little did he know that his fan was merely one of his precious belongings: Ri Kouyuu was the other.

Kouyuu had been his symbol for some time. People used to point and say, "Look, it's the Chief Secretary's son!" as if seeing the young man was the equivalent of seeing Reishin himself. Reishin had certainly brought Kouyuu wherever he went, that is, whenever the foolish boy could find his way to him. Kouyuu was one of his prized possessions, something that was a part of him.

And he dared not let it go.

He watched as his son gazed blankly at the ceiling. Was it possible to sleep with one's eyes open? However, then, something was covering his eyes. Reishin leaned in and tried to figure out what the transparent veil that had coated his eyes was. And then, the veil transformed into a stream and with a graceful fall, slid off his cheeks. He was crying.

"Kouyuu," Reishin said quietly, voice cracking with emotion. Gently, he brushed away the tear with his finger. "Don't cry. M-men don't cry." His eyes stung from holding back his tears and his throat was parched. "I'm right here." Kouyuu groaned as his head tilted slightly towards his father.

"…Rei… shin…"

The head of the Kou clan held his hands, believing that these might be his last words. He bit his lip and held onto the little hope that he had left that somehow, somehow his son would be able to live.

"…Otou…san…"

Reishin's eyes lit up with surprise.

"D- did I… make you… proud?"

Tears flowed.

No matter how much he tried, Reishin couldn't hold back his tears. They kept flowing and flowing like overfilled rivers. He hadn't cried like this for so many years; he hadn't been this regretful and sorrowful and heartbroken for such a long, long time. His hand trembled and he felt like he, too, was about to die.

"Y- yes, K-Kouyuu," he choked. "You… made me proud…" He squeezed his son's hands tighter. "Y- you're so foolish… of course, you did-"

BOOM!!

Suddenly, there was a huge crash and shouting rang throughout the building. There were several small crashes afterwards as if someone broke in, but the voices shouting were familiar.

"Move out of the way!"

"Make way!"

"Don't just stand there!"

"Stay out of our path!"

"MOVE!"

"Hurry, move!!"

Tou suddenly threw open the door and barged inside. He was sweating, but looked more glad than angry. Reishin was shocked by all the noise.

"What's going on?" he said, thinking that a crime was taking place.

"They're here! They're here!" he exclaimed. "Quick, they're brought the plants! We can still save Kouyuu!" Reishin became speechless.

Both Saya and Shuuei panted like dogs in the corner of the room. There were still lumps of snow all over their clothes and their faces were completely red from the snowstorm. With adept fingers, the doctor swiftly grounded the plant into paste and added water to dilute it. He brought it over to the bed and with the help of Reishin, managed prop the exhausted young man on his elbows.

"Drink this, it will make the pain go away, promise," Tou said as he brought the bowl to his lips. "Hurry now. Drink." The liquid poured down Kouyuu's throat, but as sudden spasm caused him to gag. "Try to keep it down please." Another spasm and another failed attempt. Kouyuu felt so faint and didn't know why his body was rejecting the medicine. His body felt so heavy and his arms were trembling from his weight. He heard a voice; a sharp voice.

"Give it to me!"

He saw a blur of black and blue brush by him. _Is that… Could it be…? _

"Impossible! What are you-"

"This is the only way!"

His mind began to cloud and his vision darkened. This was it. He was going to die.

And then he felt warmth in his mouth.

Someone was enveloping his lips in warmth and he nearly sighed at the feeling of it. For a second, he forgot all the pain and anxiousness and only savored the pleasure of that great warmth. His cold lips parted and he felt a warm… tongue plunge into the depths of his mouth. He also felt cool liquid slip down his throat. A convulsion ran through him, but the tongue pushed the medicine back down. And suddenly, the warmth was gone.

Kouyuu tried opening his eyes, searched frantically for that warmth again. Right now, it was his only change of survival. But then abruptly, the warmth returned. The same cycle repeated about three times before the warmth left permanently and Kouyuu was in a much more relaxed state. The doctor took his pulse and smiled shortly after.

"He's going to make it," he said, relieved. "Kouyuu-sama will make it alive." He glanced over at the leftover lily on the table. "My, this is a fast-acting antidote. I must take note of this miraculous plant!"

"Tou-sensei, I-" Reishin started, still a little shocked at what had happened before, "I don't know how to thank you! I am in great debt to you."

"Oh, no, please," the doctor replied. "This is my job. I am only glad and relieved that I was able to save Kouyuu-sama's life." He stood up quietly. "Would you like to be alone with your son?" Reishin gave a silent nod. "Very well." He turned and exited out the door followed by a content general and a very embarrassed servant girl.

"Kouyuu," the head of the Kou clan said as he ran his fingers through his son's hair. "Thank the gods for this miracle…"

* * *

**A/N: **How was that? Not too bad, I hope… I tried really hard to express Reishin's emotions in this chapter without making him look like a total crybaby. I think Kouyuu's pain and suffering was the hardest to write though. Since I've never really experienced extreme pain before, it's hard to try and imagine the pain. But I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! I think this chapter's been the one I put the most thought into so far!


	11. Chapter 10: A Flower, A Miracle Part 2

**

* * *

Saiunkoku Monogatari: Fushi no Uta**

By the-key-of-the-twilight

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari.

**A/N: **I just want to say thank you to all those that have supported me up to now! I finally have over 50 reviews and I'm so happy so many people enjoy reading my work! And also thanks to mondra for pointing out a little error I had. By the way, if you guys ever find any errors (whether they be honorifics, imperial department names, government positions, etc.) please tell me! I'd be more than happy to correct them in order to give everyone else a better reading experience. Thank you all again and please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 10: A Flower, A Miracle Part 2**

Kouyuu fell in and out of sleep for the next couple of days. He would fall into a deep slumber only to be woken up by Reishin's booming voice or from the sound of doors opening and closing. He never realized until now how noisy his life always was. Not only were his surroundings distracting, but also he had developed a fear for sleeping. He thought that if he slept, he would eventually die.

Life during the next few weeks was a blur to him. Everyday, someone would come and feed him a thick broth (or at least he thought it was broth; his ruined body system couldn't operate well enough so that he could taste food) and wipe his limbs with ice water to reduce the soreness. (His exertion during his poisoning had left his whole body extremely sore.) However, after a week, this person never came back. Kouyuu never figured out who this person was because he never found the strength to open his eyes and see; his eyelids felt like plates of lead. But he told himself that he would definitely thank that person after he had the strength to get out of bed.

He began to sleep more often and deeply. He was now accustomed to the painful aches in his body and felt that he had always had them. After a third week bedridden, Kouyuu finally fully opened his eyes. He was actually surprised he could still see since during the weeks before; he had occupied himself with the thought that he could see only darkness because he had become blind. He tried to push himself up from the bed, but cried out in pain as a wave of agony shot through him.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you're always so stubborn, Kouyuu," said a very familiar voice. Kouyuu turned his head and grimaced. It was the general he didn't want to see, especially in this state. "Tou-sensei says that'll you'll need at least another week to regain back all your strength. If you don't get enough rest now, you'll only be delaying the day when you can get out of bed." Ran Shuuei noticed that his friend was staring down at his bed sheets instead of paying attention to him. "What's wrong? Usually by now, you'd talk back to me with some witty remark." The aqua-haired young man looked up, blushed beet red, and decided to observe the bed sheets again. "Out with it."

"T- thank you."

"What?"

"Thank you."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not saying it again!" Kouyuu cried as he turned the opposite way. He flushed madly and pictured the general laughing behind his back.

"You're welcome," Shuuei replied, without even a hint of humor. Kouyuu was taken by just as much surprise as Shuuei had when he thanked him. "Glad to know I could help a friend. But really, you should be thanking…" He paused when he suddenly remembered what he had been told earlier by Reishin. He would have his head if he told Kouyuu anything. "My nose and ears are still numb from that day." It was true. His nose and ears were still slightly red.

"Well, yes, I do appreciate how you went and retrieved the herb for me. But also…" Kouyuu started and blushed again.

"Also what?" Shuuei had absolutely no clue what he was getting to.

"How… you fed me the medicine…uh, it's not something anyone would do," he stammered and hid his head beneath the covers. For a short moment, Shuuei had no idea what he was talking about, but suddenly remembered his conversation with Reishin.

"Ah, yes, well, that!" He said, trying to act embarrassed as well. "L- let's just forget that ever happened, alright? After all, it's a trivial detail that the public doesn't need to know about." Shuuei shrugged. "Unless you want to cease the incoming tides of marriage proposals perhaps." He winked and Kouyuu ground his teeth in irritation. "Well, I think I should be leaving. I'm afraid that if I stay here any longer, I'll have a detrimental effect on your health." Smiling, he silently left the room. Ran Shuuei had not lost his ability to produce humor in almost any type of situation.

Ran Shuuei strode down the long hallway while recalling his earlier conversation with Reishin. He felt cruel doing this, but it was, in some sort of corrupted way, for Kouyuu's own good.

"_Don't tell Kouyuu that Saya played a part in saving him," Reishin said grimly as he fanned himself. "Remember, we want her declared guilty."_

"_Kou-dono, are you really that positive that Saya was the one who poisoned him? I mean, would a killer really go out and find an antidote for the victim?" Shuuei argued as he watched the secretary march from left to right across the room._

"_I'm sure that was just a façade to made you think she is innocent."_

"_But she fed it to Kouyuu herself! What kind of killer in her right mind would do that?" he shot back._

"_Well, if it wasn't her, then who was it?" Reishin questioned and at this, the general was silent. "There is no one else, but her."_

"_But you do realize that if she is declared guilty, she will be executed." Shuuei pleaded. "How can you wrongly end someone's life like that?"_

"_Is there a grand dilemma? For I see nothing of that sort." The Kou clan leader replied. "After all, it'd make a great story. A peasant girl enters the imperial palace for revenge by being employed as a servant. There, she kills a noble out of spite and is hanged for her crime. The End. It shows that slaves should not defy their masters." He snapped his fan shut. "Just as you will obey me and not tell anyone what really happened that day. Understand?" The general reluctantly nodded his head and watched as the sly secretary slipped past him._

"_Yes, Kou-dono." _

Thinking about the conversation made Shuuei feel uncomfortable every time. Maybe it was because Reishin's icy glare made chills run down his spine. His footsteps echoed throughout the hallways. After all, nobody every came near here except for the prison keepers. He came face-to-face with two guards he stood in front of a giant mass of a building also known as the prison of the palace.

"General Ran Shuuei," he stated as he looked straight forward. "I'm here to visit Mu Saya."

* * *

"What? Saya's being tried?" Shuurei snapped. "For what? She's stubborn and has a dirty mouth, but she hasn't done anything wrong!" She dropped the dishes she had been washing and stared intently at the young man beside her.

"Remember how Kouyuu-sama was poisoned a few weeks back? Almost all of the officials are absolutely positive that she was the culprit," Seiran explained while picking up unfinished dishes and washing them. "And they're stubborn so they don't believe that anyone else but her could have possibly done it."

"But why? Do they have any evidence?" Shuurei shouted. She waited for an answer, but there was none. His silence made Shuurei's eyes widen in shock. "Don't tell me, you think Saya poisoned Kouyuu-sama, too?" she gasped. "But that's… she wouldn't! She-"

"Why wouldn't she?" the soldier interrupted. "She hates the nobles with passion and she has no background-"

"Does having no background make someone a criminal?" Shuurei argued. "Eigetsu-kun has no background, but he works hard in order to help others. Because he isn't from a well-known family, he can relate his experiences with the governed and improved their lives. He loves people with all his heart. Now is he a criminal? Is he?" Suddenly, Seiran dropped the dishes in the sink and whipped around without another word. "Seiran?" He slid open the door and silently walked out. "Seiran?"

Snow and leaves fell as a hard fist plummeted into the trunk of a tree. Seiran stared down at the ground and blinked. _No, no, this isn't happening… _His other hand massaged his eyelids. _Dammit! Why? Why do I always have to argue with her? _He groaned as his eyes stung from his hangover and also… something else. His chest felt heavy again and he gasped. Before he knew it, he was panting and tears flowed out of his eyes. _Why am I so weak? Why am I so stupid? Why? WHY!?_

* * *

"How are you doing today?" the general asked as he leaned against the prison cell. He heard movement behind him.

"Any longer and I think I'm gonna suffocate in here," a harsh voice replied and the movement stopped. Shuuei chuckled.

"Well, prisons weren't meant to be comfortable," he replied. "After all, they keep people who are…" His voice faded when he realized that he shouldn't have said what he did.

"Go ahead. Continue," Saya said. "You were gonna say 'they keep people who are just as filthy as the prisons themselves', right?" The general cringed when she mentioned the word 'filthy'. "It's only true. I don't deny it myself."

"Are you really… content with this?" Shuuei asked. "You're going to go on trial for some crime you didn't commit. If I were you, I'd be furious."

"Well, that'd only be because people would actually believe that you were innocent," she answered. "Heh, everyone thinks that I poisoned the guy so there you have it: I'm guilty! There's no one else that could have done it so I must be guilty."

"But you're not," Shuuei stated.

"And how are you so sure?"

"Your eyes," he explained. "Didn't I tell you before? You remind me of someone I used to know a long time ago…"

" 'Used to know'?"

"Yeah, she disappeared right before I took the official exams. I never figured out what happened to her. She just vanished." The general smiled as he remembered her smiling face. "But she was so kind and loving. I first met her when I was running down the streets and fell right before her. She took me to her home and nursed my wounds. After that, I started visiting her on a regular basis and she gave me candy all the time. Man, I remember I was really jealous of her husband at that time. If she hadn't been married, I would've wooed her long ago!" He chuckled. "But I was a child then, I didn't understand a lot of things."

"I see…" Saya said. "Do you remember her name?"

"Let's see… it was an interesting name…" replied the general as he thought for a while. "Rei Ankaa it was, if I'm not mistaken. Exotic name, isn't it?" There was silence again. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing," she answered with a soft voice. "I'm just thinking about my mother and my brother. They must be worried. I wanted to send a message and tell them, but I think it's better for them not to know that I'm sitting in a prison right now."

"Speaking of your family, I heard that you are your family's only source of income, is that true?" he asked, curious about her life outside of the palace. "Don't you receive some money from the government based on your family's situation?"

"Yes, that's true," Saya stated. "I'm the only one that can work and about the government…" She trailed off and leaned against the cold, hard wall. "We can't get any money."

"Why not?" he said, surprised. "Shuurei-dono has told me that your brother's too young to work. Your mother is ill and also can't work. Your father disappeared a long time ago. Both of your parents are incapable of employment, then why can't-"

"That's the key, Ran-shogun," she replied. "Both of my parents are not incapable of working. Sure my father has disappeared, but he isn't dead. If he cared enough for us, he could send money to us. Since my father is well capable of having a job, my family cannot receive money from the government." There was another moment of silence as Shuuei thought to himself.

"So all you've done up to now ever since your mother became ill was working odd jobs?" he said.

"Not only that," she answered. "I wasn't given many jobs because I couldn't read or write very well. Over time, I even forgot how to write my name since I was so busy supporting my family. I was so desperate. I sold old clothes, extra shoes, furniture, and even my hair, but the money just kept running out. And that's how I ended up here… Heh, who knew I'd end up in a prison though…" Heavy footsteps came down the stairs.

"Is that you, Ran Shuuei-dono?" a husky voice called. "Sorry, but visiting hours are over." The prison guard looked over at the girl. "Ah, it's the fiery one, eh? You better watch out, she might scratch your eyes out if you get too close. Ha ha ha!" He took a swig out of his bottle and marched awkwardly up the stairs.

"Well, tomorrow's the trial," Shuuei reminded the prisoner. "Are you nervous?"

"No, not really," she replied in a carefree manner. "After all, you never know, a miracle could happen!" She turned around and grinned. Shuuei couldn't help but smile.

"Well, the Emperor is a very good man, so he won't judge you unfairly. I wish you good luck tomorrow. I enjoyed speaking with you today," said the general as he walked towards the stairs. "Also, don't suffocate in here just yet."

Saya grinned even more.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Ojou-sama, please forgive me!" Seiran cried as he bowed down before her.

"Eh? What's this all of a sudden?" asked Shuurei as she felt his temple. Maybe he was running a fever…

"I shouldn't have said those things," he said and bit his lip. "I have no right to say things like that…"

"Hmm? What things?" she replied as she walked over to the kitchen counter.

"Have you forgotten, Ojou-sama?" he inquired. "About this morning? We argued, remember?"

"Ehh? About what?" Shuurei said as she brewed some tea. Seiran could have dropped dead. _Did she seriously forget what we argued about this morning?_, he thought. _I spent all this time regretting what I did and now I apologize and she's forgotten? How- how is that possible?!_

"Don't you remember? You started with, 'What? Saya's being tried?' and then I answered, 'Yes, everyone thinks she's the one who tried to kill Kouyuu-sama,' " explained Seiran along with hand gestures and animated faces. He stuck his pointed finger and tried to look full of justice. "And then you shouted, 'How can they?! There's no proof!' " He dropped his hand and put both hands on his cheeks. " 'Oh no, don't tell me you think Saya's the culprit, too!' " He then placed both his hands on his hips for a dignified look. "And then I said, 'Why wouldn't she? After all, she hates nobles and has no backgroun-' 'Does having no background make someone a criminal?!' " Seiran imitated in such a loud, Shuurei-esque voice that the owner of that voice nearly jumped. He pointed out with Shuurei's finger of justice. " 'Look at Eigetsu-kun! He has no background, but he works hard and loves his people! Now is he a criminal? Is he? Huh? Huh? HUH?!' "

Seiran withdrew his finger of a weapon and left a stunned Shuurei still brewing tea. He leaned over and panted, exhausted from his attempt to reenact the whole scene. Shuurei, still a little confused, placed a finger on her chin.

"Hmm… I think I vaguely remember something like that," she said as she pondered about the different poses Seiran had done. "But I don't think it was that dramatic…" The violet-haired warrior nearly fell to the floor if it wasn't for the kitchen counter beside him that his hand happened to hang on to.

"Of course it wasn't that dramatic," he mumbled to himself. "I was just trying to help you remember…" He sighed. Although he was glad she wasn't mad at him, he was a little depressed of the fact that that argument had meant so much to him and not to her. "Ojou-sama, can you please make me a cup of tea?"

"Sure, of course!" Shuurei replied happily "Oh, and it's ready, too!" She turned around and poured some tea into a nearby teacup. She was about to take it when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. "S- Seiran?" Shuurei blushed as she felt him lean closer and closer. She felt his velvet locks beside her own and swore she could feel the fluttering of his eyelashes beside her cheek. She felt his every breath against her and could hear his heart beating behind her. He gripped her tightly and whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry. I'm troublesome, aren't I?" he mumbled beneath his breath.

"No, of course not!" she answered. "You're not troublesome. I love Seiran!" The young man smiled and lowered his face.

"Can you say that again?" he murmured as he lowered his face all the way down to her neck.

"I love Seiran…"

He kissed her.

"S- Seiran!" gasped Shuurei.

"I… love Shuurei, too…"

Her eyes widened in surprise from hearing those words. For some reason, they sounded much more heartfelt than hers. She felt his heart in those words. And for once, he called her by her name.

"Seiran, you don't have to- " Shuurei laughed as she turned around, but paused when she saw his eyes. His emerald eyes were so beautiful, yet so sad. She had never seen him look so sullen before. "Seiran, why?" Suddenly, he leaned forward until there was only an inch between them. "Seiran?"

"Shuurei… Shuurei.." He moved in closer and closer until their lips nearly touched. But… he couldn't do it. He held himself back with all his strength. He pulled back and patted her on the head. "Just testing you."

"What? T- testing me?" Shuurei said as her shoulders finally relaxed. Seiran's strange behavior had frightened her. "For what?" The young man walked towards the door so she wouldn't see his sad smile.

"Just seeing if you were ready," he replied rather grimly, "for _him_…"

* * *

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all your patience for the completion of this chapter! I'll be going to Stanford for about a month so I won't be able to write very much during that time. I'm starting to get really excited about this story now and it's thanks to all your support! Thank you again and please review!


	12. Chapter 11: Forgiveness

**Saiunkoku Monogatari: Fushi no Uta**

By the-key-of-the-twilight

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari

**A/N: **It seems a lot of my readers were shocked by Seiran's actions in the last chapter. Well, just to clarify, he actually didn't kiss her on her lips, but on her neck. I think I was too ambiguous on that fact so I apologize. To me, Seiran is someone who does act like an older brother to Shuurei, but also someone who, although he may not know it, desires her as much as Ryuuki probably does. I think his heart desires her, not his mind, if that makes any sense at all.

So, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter although this one is definitely not one of the more exciting ones. Also, as a side note, I've been studying vocabulary lately so halfway through this chapter, you may realize that I'm using more complex words than usual.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Forgiveness is the First Step of Acceptance**

Noise filled the room as the doors slammed open to make way for the criminal who seemed to cause commotion wherever she went. Like a plague, the chattering grew so fast and loud that even the girl's footsteps could not be heard. Rumors and lies spread from one ear to the next, accumulating more and more fabrications as the chain continued on and on.

"I heard she ruthlessly forced the tea down his throat."

"How disgraceful!"

"I heard she just laughed and watched as he coughed up his innards."

"Peasants are never to be trusted!"

"Unbelievable!"

"I also heard that she stabbed him in his sleep."

"How horrible!"

"Devils like her deserve death!"

Whispers and insults engulfed the room in a suffocating fog, in which, ironically, didn't affect the victim: Saya. The girl, with two guards beside her, walked with her head high towards the center of the room and focused her attention on the grand emperor sitting before her. He looked much more serious than she had ever seen him before or maybe it was because she was in a rather more serious situation than ever before. She had never been so close to him, but she had seen him many times on different occasions.

The guards beside her suddenly bowed and Saya, a little surprised, looked around confused for a while, before suddenly understanding that she was in the presence of superiority and bowed her head in respect. One guard spoke.

"Your Majesty, I present to you Mu Saya, the accused of the poisoning of Vice-Secretary Ri Kouyuu of the Department of Civil Affairs," he stated in a loud and solid tone while keeping his head down. There was a sudden silence in which was a relief to Saya, whose ears had almost grown accustomed to the buzzing noise of the people around her.

The silence finally allowed the girl to observe the people around without being distracted. For some reason, the room looked awkward. It seemed unbalanced somehow. All the seats were filled with nobles dressed in dazzling robes who had angry eyes so piercing that Saya was surprised that they hadn't burned holes in her clothes yet. The emperor, garnished in a stunning combination of rich and vivid fabric, sat solemnly on his throne and beside him stood his aide, Tei Yuushun, and General Ran. On the other side of the throne stood...

That was it.

Ri Kouyuu was missing. The emperor had only two people by his left side. The unbalance of the room suddenly explained itself.

"Mu Saya," Ryuuki stated in a solid tone, "Is it true that you were present during the day Vice-Secretary Ri Kouyuu was poisoned?" A few mutters and whispers went around the room.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Saya answered, unfaltering. More noise suddenly broke out.

"Silence!" Yuushun called out with a flick of his fan. "His Majesty is speaking." The room abruptly quieted.

"Very well," the emperor replied. "Now is it true that you watched him as he fell to the ground and suffered an attack?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"What did you do when you saw Ri Kouyuu collapse?"

"I... I do not really remember, Your Majesty; it was quite a shocking sight."

"Do you remember calling for aid?" Ryuuki asked and Saya paused before answering.

"... No." Gasps sounded everywhere and one of the officers stood.

"Clearly, Your Majesty, this _girl _is the culprit! Anyone with a right mind would have cried for help!" the officer spat and pointed an accusing finger towards the girl. "Only the culprit would have stood idly by and watched while Ri Kouyuu suffered in agony."

"Ouki-dono," Yuushun began, "Thank you for sharing your contemplations, but His Majesty's decision is final. Please keep your judgment to yourself." The officer muttered something under his breath before reluctantly taking his seat. "Please continue, Your Majesty."

"Did you or did you not poison Ri Kouyuu?" the emperor interrogated.

"...I did not, Your Majesty," answered Saya.

"Lies!" came a harsh whisper from the girl's left side. She craned her neck a little and saw Kou Reishin's sharp eyes fixed upon her. There was a long awkward silence as Ryuuki closed his eyes and searched his mind for an answer. After much consideration, he opened his eyes at last.

"We, the Emperor, have come to a conclusion," he declared as hundreds of eager eyes smiled upon him. "We have decided that if no definite evidence of this crime is presented to us, Mu Saya will be declared innocent." Commotion swallowed up the room like a fire.

"Impossible!"

"What proof does Your Majesty require?"

"Guilty! Guilty!"

"This girl is anything but innocent!"

"We cannot allow such a dangerous delinquent amongst us!"

"She is absolutely guilty!"

"SILENCE!" boomed Tei Yuushun as he advanced and stared down at the officials with cold orbs of gold. "Unless there is irrefutable proof that Mu Saya is indeed the culprit, she cannot be declared guilty." The room became engulfed in a conflagration of furious voices. Saya shut them all out and watched Ran Shuuei with his calm demeanor for comfort. At the moment, the emperor and he seemed so sophisticated and composed compared to the officials who seemed to be fighting over whose voices were the loudest or whose insults were the most harmful. Staring at their tranquil faces was all she could do to retain a clear mind as the wildfire spread out from the center of the room and licked its way to the very corners.

"I suggest we bring Ri-dono here to testify!"

"Yes, agreed! Ri-dono would be proof!"

"Definitely!"

"Let us bring him here and have him identify his killer!"

"Indeed!"

A moment later, cries for the vice-secretary broke out. Reishin was shocked since he was one of the few who knew how weak Kouyuu still was. He wasn't even sure if his son could stand up, much less walk to the courtroom and testify without collapsing. He contemplated about what would be the best course of action. Summoning Kouyuu may be the key to having Saya executed, but Reishin didn't know if he was well enough accuse her. _But,_ he thought, _a single accusation could suffice. Everyone believes that she is the culprit so just his acknowledgement of her criminal activity should be enough. _The head of the Kou clan looked up in time to see the emperor's hand lift from the arm of his throne in which smothered the fire instantly.

"We understand that it is desired for Ri Kouyuu to be summoned," Ryuuki spoke, "However, I'm afraid his condition does not permit this. As you can all see, he is not by our side today." Saya heard quiet chatter from both sides. Then, to her dismay, Kou Reishin stood up.

"Your Majesty," he began. "Although Kouyuu is still frail, he is healthy of mind. He is no longer in a fragile condition and I believe he is well enough to testify." Behind his stoic veneer, Saya knew he was grinning. This was it. She cringed as she knew that the summoning of Kouyuu would lead to her doom. Not only would he point her out as the criminal, he could also fabricate whatever he wanted and the rest of the court would believe him. The emperor looked a bit troubled, although Saya didn't know what could possibly be troubling him... or was that a look of perplexity?

"Very well," Ryuuki accorded and motioned to the two guards that had brought Saya in earlier. "Bring Ri Kouyuu to us and inform him that he is to testify about this case." The two bowed and immediately exited the room. The head of the Kou clan sat down in which began an awkward silence.

Saya gulped as she felt hundreds of devious eyes staring knives at her. For once, she was afraid. But afraid of what, she was not so sure. Was it death? No, she wasn't afraid of death. Was it the fate of her family? Perhaps, since after her death, no one would be left to take care of her mother and her brother. Saya felt a sudden chill and shivered. _Why am I so cold?_, she wondered as she hadn't noticed any gaps in the room that air could seep through.

"You may all converse amongst yourselves, if you please, while we are waiting," Ryuuki said, obviously uncomfortable with complete silence. However, with silence or no silence, Saya was still trapped deep within her thoughts. _If I were to die... what would the best way be to die? _She thought about being hanged or beheaded, but either one didn't seem very pleasant. Then, she laughed to herself. _I should have taken some of that poison from Ri-sama when he still had some... too late now... _It was long before the doors slammed open and three figures entered the room. Grins crept onto the faces of many.

The two guards supported the young man by holding him under his arms. With weak muscles, he shook violently with every step and his knees buckled beneath his weight every now and then. Reishin frowned a bit at the feebleness of his son. Saya turned and gazed upon the young man 

she felt she had not seen for a long time... or the young man she had never seen before. He appeared so different with his pallid, thin face and he was usually so obstinate and irascible, it was frightening to see him being so heavily supported by two guards.

"Vice-Secretary Ri Kouyuu," the emperor stated, "we have summoned you to the court in order to identify the criminal. Is Mu Saya the one who poisoned you?" Kouyuu looked at the girl and his face formed a pained expression. Saya saw the light of his eyes and knew what he was going to say. She hadn't expected this to happen, but now she was trying to accept it.

"No, Your Majesty."

Or rather, she had thought she knew what he was going to say.

The onlookers expressed their shock in an almost synchronized gasp. No of them, including Saya, could believe what Kouyuu had just said.

"Are you certain?" Ryuuki asked, a little surprised himself.

"Yes," the Vice-Secretary answered. "S-she only carried the tea to me when I was parched. She did n-nothing else with it."

"I disagree with Ri Kouyuu-dono's assumption," Ouki suddenly cried as he rose from his seat. "He may not have seen her place the poison in his tea, but she could have done the malicious deed in the kitchen or even prior to that. She had many chances!" A few people mumbled to one another around him. "And also, another point to bring up, why didn't she taste to tea before Kouyuu ever laid his lips on that teacup?" Several voices arose now and apparently, his point sparked a lot of people's interests.

"Yes, yes, why didn't she?"

"It's the most fundamental job for a servant!"

"A servant must protect its master!"

"What a despicable child! Poisoning him when his guard was down!"

"Taking advantage of Ri-dono's trust. Savage!"

Saya was still too baffled to pay attention to the others with why Kouyuu, out of all people, had stood up for her. _Why? I'm as good as guilty for not tasting his tea! _She suddenly remembered Shuurei's warning to her long ago.

_"Remember, a servant of the palace must do his or her best to protect the people of the palace. You must act as their shield and you are a failure if the person you are protecting is harmed. Your responsibility is great."_

She had merely waved away at those words and now, she felt remorse for not having listened closely. She watched as Kouyuu panted and shook. It was almost as if those few sentences he had spoken had sucked the life out of him. He looked as if he was about to faint. But to her surprise, he raised his head and spoke.

"She did taste my tea. I saw her do it, Your Majesty," he testified and the whole room became enveloped in silence again. Reishin's countenance could not unfrown itself. "She is just... quite immune to this type of poison. S- she might have come in contact with similar poisons before." He glanced back at her. "Do you?"

"I- I do," Saya stammered, but more from surprise than from fear. Hisses of hostility snaked their way amongst the people. She began to play with her hands and tried to think of something persuasive. This was her chance. She wasn't going to let Kouyuu's efforts, although seemingly strange, go to waste. Idealess, she tried staring at her hands and began to think of-

Her hands.

"I- I have proof," she said as she raised the palm of her hand. "I am immune to this poison in that it has no fatal effects on me, but when I touched the tea, rashes grew on my hands. However, I do not know much about medicine so I was afraid to bring up this topic. I did not know why my body did not react violently to the poison." The case had evidently taken a turn and the emperor closed his eyes. He leaned back in his throne and inhaled.

"We, the Emperor, have come to a decision." he said as he opened his eyes. "And we declare Mu Saya... innocent." The court was speechless. There was nothing else to say. "However, as punishment for her carelessness and for all the trouble she has caused, inside and outside of this case, she will be demoted from a personal servant for the Civil Affairs Department to the maintenance staff of the palace." He scanned the room to see in anyone had any objections. "Without further ado, this court is dismissed."

* * *

"Saya was declared innocent? That's wonderful!" Shuurei exclaimed and nearly dropped the vegetables she was washing.

"Yes, I heard it was quite a tedious case," Seiran replied, "People wouldn't stop interrupting one another and almost all of them wanted her guilty."

"Well, I would see why, though," she said, "She's really not the most well-liked person in the palace... no, that's an understatement. She's almost not well-liked at all."

"Ran-shogun seems to like her for some strange reason though."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know myself," Seiran admitted as he shrugged. "I asked him and he said, 'She's got _something_' and that was it."

"Is it true that she got demoted?"

"Yes, she's going to be cleaning up the lavatories much like you did a long while back." He laughed a little. "But I'm still clueless on why Ri-dono helped her."

"Helped her?"

"No, not only helped her. He was basically the whole reason why Saya won't be executed. He protected her by lying."

"How do you know he lied?"

"Everyone knows he lied. They just don't want to say it aloud since they respect Ri-dono," he explained. "But nobody knows the reason why. They believe she threatened him, but I doubt it."

"Why so?"

"It just... doesn't seem like her style. Plus, Ri-dono is as stubborn as a mule." The two of them chuckled.

"Yes, well, I do hope she doesn't cause any more trouble," Shuurei said. "Or I'll regret ever bringing her into the palace." She began to rinse the cabbage. "I'm happy Ryuuki is so tolerant. You would think he has had enough of her." The topic of the emperor made Seiran uncomfortable. He suddenly remembered what he said to her yesterday... and what he did.

"...Yeah," he replied with a flushed face. "I'm... going to get a little fresh air, okay? I'll come back and help you later."

"Okay," Shuurei said as she turned off the water.

* * *

"If he was so fatigued, why did you bring him to the court?" Reishin inquired indignantly outside the room of his resting son. "He could hardly stand!"

"We apologize, Danna-sama, but Ri-dono insisted," the guard said as he bowed in confession. "Well, actually, he would have been much healthier if we hadn't found him in the state he was in."

"'The state he was in'?" questioned Reishin. "What do you mean?"

"Ri-dono was not resting in his room as we had expected. We actually found him collapsed about thirty meters away from the prison."

"The prison? Why was he in such proximity of that terrible place?"

"We do not know, nor did we ask the prison guards. We actually considered taking him back to his room, but he told us he wanted to go to the court and testify."

"He said that?"

"Yes, he said he wanted to protect someone from getting hurt."

"Hmph," grunted Reishin as he turned his back towards the guard. "Very well. You are dismissed." The guard bowed again before taking his leave. The high official then entered the chamber of his son and watched his slightly labored breathing. "Foolish child," he hissed. "Foolish, foolish, foolish..."

* * *

"You will be released when the Emperor has given his permission," the prison guard told Saya as he escorted her into her cell. "Until then, you must remain here."

"I understand," she replied. She scanned her cell in which she had grown accustomed to; her cell felt like her own private room now. But something in the corner caught her eye.

"Oh, also, Ri-dono came to visit while you were at the court. He brought something for you." The guard continued talking, but Saya didn't hear the rest of it. She was already walking towards the corner and found that the vice-secretary had left an orange and a piece of paper. It had beautiful writing on it, definitely written by one with a skilled hand. She thought it looked more of a picture than words.

Suddenly, she heard the crash of her prison door and the clattering of the guard's boots.

"Wait!" she called and the guard turned. She ran to the bars of the cell and stuck the piece of paper through one of the gaps. "Can you read this for me?" He reluctantly took the paper and studied it.

"Forgiveness is the first step of acceptance," he read. "I will forgive you only if you will forgive me. Ri Kouyuu." He handed the paper back to her and she almost dropped it out of shock.

Saya couldn't believe it. _Why... why would he be asking for my forgiveness?_, she wondered as she stared at the letter and traced the gorgeous characters with her fingers. _Shouldn't he be infuriated? _She sat down and leaned against the cold, stone wall and "reread" the letter over and over again to herself. Saya was trapped in a little world that excluded the laughter and shouts of the prison guard, the chilling wind that blew through the small window up above, and the roughness of the straw beneath her. This was the first letter in a long time she had ever received. She imagined him writing it, carefully creating stroke after stroke even for a lowly creature such as her. She imagined his voice speaking to her through every phrase, every character, every dab of ink. Taking the orange in her hands, she began to peel as she continued to admire the piece of art.

_He is kind. I hope he will forgive me._

* * *

**A/N: **I apologize that this chapter took so long! I am working on another story as well so sometimes it is hard for me to sit down, reread what I have written, and then write the rest. I have been falling behind in Saiunkoku Monogatari lately because I just don't seem to have the time to watch it. I hope this will change soon so I can write more. But thanks to all of you who have supported me all the way! Remember, I write for my readers so if there is anything you would like to point out, please notify me!

Also, I'd like to point out that the last sentence of the chapter forshadows something that is to come. So basically, it has more of a meaning than it seems to have.


End file.
